Uzukage
by Jackiely
Summary: Adopted from SordweilderSurvivor. After the successful retrieval of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto is banished from Konoha. However, he is not going alone. Several years later, a war is brewing that threatens Konoha and the Akatsuki is not helping the situation. Will they be able get the help they seek? In addition, whom will they get this help? Rated M for Mature.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here is my latest story that I adopted from SordweilderSurvivor, with his permission of course. Now before we begin, there are a couple of things that I like to say first:**

**1. Special thanks to SordweilderSurvivor for allowing me to continue his story in his honor.**

**2. Special thanks to Dragon6 for his story: _Mizukage_ and RaiderXV and his story: _Uzumaki of Whirlpool_. Their stories have help inspirer him for this one. In addition, thanks for permission to use certain aspects of their stories.**

**3. And thanks to Zagger the Bloody Angel and Dragon6 again for help with SordweilderSurvivor's research to make this story possible.**

**4. I highly recommend these people and their stories. They are awesome writers, to which I can even agree with him.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns it. However, some of original characters in this story are owned by SordweilderSurvivor and any new ones are by me.**

"Talk" - normal speech

_Talk_ - normal thoughts

**"Talk" - demon and/or summoning speech**

**_Talk_ - demon and/or summoning thoughts**

* * *

**Full Summary: After the successful retrieval of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto is banished from Konoha for injuring the Uchiha badly. However, he is not going to leave alone. Several years later, a war is brewing that threatens Konoha and the whole Shinobi World. In addition, the Akatsuki is not helping the situation and have begun hunting down the tailed beasts. Will Konoha be able get the help they seek? In addition, whom will they get this help from and will they be willing to? This story is rated M for violence, language, and future lemons.**

* * *

**Uzukage**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

With everything that has happened in the last few days, he could only stare at the clear blue sky. No one could really blame him. He was just banished from his home, Konohagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Leaves.) He lost his friends and his fellow Konoha shinobi, his comrades in arms. He was crushed and humiliated by the one he thought he loved since early childhood.

Who was this exiled shinobi? Well, he stands 4.839 feet, which is pretty short for his age and wears an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a large white collar, orange pants, blue sandals.

He has blue eyes and blond, spiky hair. On each cheek are three whiskers-like birthmarks. Yes, Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's ex-most unpredictable noisy ninja has been exiled for the successful retrieval of Sasuke Uchiha.

Did those old fucks honestly expect him to return willingly? He asked to himself.

* * *

(Flashback)

Two bloody and ragged bodies were heading towards Konoha. Out of the six Konoha shinobi that were sent to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha, the last 'loyal' Uchiha of Konoha, five have been successfully brought back home. One had barely any injuries, another one was severely injured, and the other two were in intensive care at the very least. However, none of them can possibly compare to the last two.

The less injured of the two was being carried by the other one. What Sasuke was wearing was the ragged remains of what was once a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white shorts. They were both soaked in water and somewhat covered in blood. His black chin-length hair was covered in blood. While strands of his hair were covering his face, it did not matter. It was all bruised up and swollen anyway. His skin tone was pale, opposed to his normally fair-skin tone. Bruises, cuts, scrap, and other injuries covered his entire being. By the position of his arms and legs you can guess he has some fractured and broken bones and muscle ligaments. A look at his chest showed there was a high percentage of some broken ribs and damaged organs. In addition, he is the less injured of the two.

For this individual, it is a miracle for him to not only to be alive, but to be walking about while carrying someone with just purely will power and determination. There were burn marks all over his left shoulder and other areas of exposed skin. His clothes were triple-coat painted in blood. Well, with what was left of them, anyway. You could barely tell he had blond hair. He had a gruesome hole on his chest. Only a few centimeters in and his heart would have been ruptured. A few more to the left would have destroyed his right lung, and some of his left lung was still trying to heal. Blood just keeps oozing out of the wound as if it is a leaking faucet. The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox (Kyūbi no Yōko), was doing all it could but it could not completely heal all of his vessel's wounds. He could only heal the minor ones, slow down the process of blood lost in the major ones, and keep him alive. The boy's skin was so pale it was ghostly.

"Hehehe…I told you…I'd bring you back-ttebayo…" He said to his passenger in a raspy voice. "…Even if I had… to break every bone…in your body… "

"…You bastard!" The dark haired boy retorted.

"I…told you…pant…that I have no need for Konoha anymore …," He stated as he was trying to breathe through his injured lungs.

"Oh…shut up!" Naruto groaned before finally all of their will power and strength leaves them.

Naruto collapses right there with an unconscious Sasuke on his back. The world around him goes black. Unknown to him, Kakashi with Pakkun showed up just in time to catch him and Sasuke. They both then hurried back to Konoha.

* * *

(End of Flashback)

And to think I really liked that heartless bitch-ttebayo! He thought as he shakes his head of the painful memory while heading in an unknown direction. Well, at least I know someone I can count on.

What happened next would leave him scarred and honored for the left of his life. Nevertheless, at least there was a positive aspect.

* * *

(Flashback)

We find our blond friend waking up to the bright lights and gray ceiling of a hospital room. When he looked to the left, he saw his friend Shikamaru Nara, who was the leader of the Sasuke retrieval team.

"Oh, you're finally awake," He said, seeing Naruto move in the bed.

"Hey Shikamaru. Um…how are the others?" Naruto asked as the color was back in his skin and the hole in his chest completely gone. The only way to tell he was injured would be the fact he was dressed as a mummy, covered in bandages. "They did make it right?"

"Troublesome. Yeah they made it. Choji and Neji were in serious care from their injuries, but made it through. Kiba and Akamaru are fine; they just need to take it easy for a few days." He explained to the blond. "Sigh…Lee was the most troublesome."

"Why? Did that bone freak actually beat Centipede Brows?" He asked, becoming a little worried for his friend.

"No and yes. If it were not for the backup Hokage-sama sent for us, Choji would be the only one left. Those troublesome sand siblings," Shikamaru muttered at the end.

"Wait! Gaara is here?" Now, Naruto was confused. He could understand another team being sent, but from another village? Well, I hope Gaara is not still bloodthirsty.

The laziest member of the Rookie Nine just sat there while shaking his head. "Yeah, he and his team are."

"Well they helped us out. I guess that's means something good, right?" Shikamaru just nodded his head yes, too lazy to answer.

Just then, the door to his room slides open to reveal three new visitors who soon entered. There was a girl holding a bouquet of flowers, in a beautiful arrangement of yellow and pink flowers. In addition, there were two other people next to her.

The girl is about the same height as Naruto. She has dark blue hair, fair skin, and white eyes that have a tinge of lavender in them. Her hair is in a short, leveled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants and blue ninja sandals. Her headband was hanging around her neck. She had a weapon pouch strapped to her right thigh. Her face was imitating a tomato with how red it was. She was also shaking from shyness and nervousness.

The one to her right was in a wheelchair. He has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, and pronounced canine teeth. He also has the distinct red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. You could see his hair, because the hood to his grey, hooded fur-lined coat was down. He was wearing dark grayish pants that reached down to his calves and blue ninja sandals. There was a white furred puppy in bandages on his lap. He had a look that read, 'Say anything about this and I'll hurt you.'

The one to the right was standing straight with his arms crossed over his chest. He was one that 'shocked' Naruto the most. He had fair skin and short, spiky, auburn hair that was more close to being red than brown. He had a red tattoo of the kanji for "love" on the left side of his forehead. He had tanuki-like black eye rings around his green eyes. He wore reddish-brownish overalls with long sleeves and an upright collar. He also wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, had mesh armor on his wrists and ankles, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips that helps him carry around his Sand Gourd.

"Hey guys! What you doing here?" Naruto asked his new visitors.

The red head just moves to the other side of Naruto's bed and forms a chair out of sand from the gourd. "I came to see if you recovered yet," He stated in a dead tone voice.

Naruto locked eyes with Gaara and saw what his voice lacked - emotion! He saw care and worry. Something he never thought possible from Gaara.

"You know Gaara…you've changed since our fight." He replied to the now peaceful red head.

"I have you to thank for that."

**"Ah…how sweet. I want to know what that girl is here for?"** a dark voice in his head asked.

_What the hell? Fur ball is that you?_ He asked the creature mentally.

**"Of course it is; who else is sealed inside you?"** The Nine-Tails answered back. **"It seems that fight opened a pathway for us to talk. Oh sweet vengeance. Hahaha…"**

It continued before letting out into a menacing laugh at the end. While that conversation went on, Gaara was looking puzzled at his friend who has been still, which is very unlike him. "Naruto, are you alright?"

Naruto shock his head to clear his thoughts and turned to Gaara. "Yeah. I think we have another thing common now Gaara." He said to his fellow jinchūriki. Gaara just leans his head to the side thinking what he could mean. Then he sees Naruto's' eyes dimmer again.

_Could his demon be talking to him like Shukaku does with me?_ He wondered to himself. "Naruto do you mean…" Naruto just nodded his head "yes."

"Well, don't worry." He stands up and the sand began to return to his gourd. "You'll get use to it."

He then started to head towards the door. "Well, I'll be back. I have to report with my team."

"So what was that all about?" The confused boy asked in the wheelchair. "Looks like you two have some secret."

Naruto just stiffens up a little at the word secret. Thankfully, only Shikamaru noticed this but thinks that it is too troublesome to mention it right now.

"Ah..! N-no, there is no secret at all Kiba. Hehehe…we just understand one another," He replied nervously with a nervous laugh. "Our lives growing up were about the same."

Everyone else just nods in understanding of what he meant. It was no secret to everyone that Naruto had a rough time growing up. And if this Gaara had a similar life then it is understandable if they both were close friends.

"So Naruto, looks like you got the shit beat out of you," Kiba joked with a chuckle to a mummified Naruto. "You feel better then you look?"

"It's not as bad as it looks. Tsunade-bāchan probably thinks I'll need to stay here a while." He said as he rubbed the back of his head with his arms. "I feel fine. I should be all ready to leave this nightmarish place in the morning at the latest."

That caused Kiba to sweat drop and mentally cursed. _Damn, how do you heal so fast?_ Kiba thought with jealousy as he looked away.

_I'm so glad Naruto-kun_, thought the blue-headed girl, who is just staring at Naruto with relieved smile.

"So, what do you want dog breath?" Naruto joked back at Kiba.

With a tick mark forming on his head, Kiba just answered. "Me? Nothing, you idiot."

He then pointed his thumb at the shy Hyūga next to him. "Hinata's the one who wanted to come and say "hi" to you. I just wanted to see if you had died yet."

The said girl just squeaked and started shaking more intensely with Kiba putting her in the spotlight.

_With the way she is acting…I wonder is she going to confess to him_, a very perspective Nara thought.

Naruto had a confuse look on his face before he replaced it with one of his foxy grin and asked. "Well, what do you need Hinata?"

Hinata was shocked and a little wide eyed for a second at being addressed by him. "I…I uh… I… ah… wanted to…" She stuttered as she looks at Naruto, then the flowers, and then back to Naruto. She repeated this pattern for a few seconds, and then stepped closer to Naruto. All the while, she was getting redder in the face. "…He-here. I hope you… feel better…N-Naruto-kun." She shuttered out while holding out the bouquet of flowers.

The said blond-haired boy just stares at it in disbelief. No one has ever really cared if I was injured before, He thinks to himself. "Uh…thanks Hinata-chan!" He practically yelled as he attempted the flowers, after noticing this is real.

_Chan?_ Everyone in the room had going through their heads.

Just then, the door slides open with a "slam" to show a pissed kunoichi. She had bright pink hair, large green eyes, fair skin, and a rather large forehead. She wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, without short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, and a forehead protector, which she is using to accentuate her face. She marched/stomped over to Naruto.

"Sakura-ch—" That was as far as he could say before she slapped him. When he looked back, his face had a completely shocked look on it.

She then punched him in the face, sending him off the bed into the window next to the bed that he was just seconds ago occupied. He slowly slumped to the floor.

"SAKURA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" An angry Shikamaru demanded as he knocked over his chair as shot up. Kiba was just frozen from shock. He was doing a good impression of a fish with his mouth opening and closing that fast.

"Shut up all of you!" Sakura stated with her killer intent as she turned her head to glare at them. There was fire in her eyes and anger in her voice.

"Uh…cough…Sa-Sakura-chan what… (Hacks up some blood) …did I do-ttebayo?" Naruto weakly asked, raising his head-up a bit with his left eye open.

She turned her attention back to Naruto. "What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO?" She repeatedly yelled at him. "I asked you to bring him back, not kill him! It's a miracle he's still breathing."

She then punched Naruto in the gut, which caused Naruto to cough up some blood.

"SAKURA, STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Shikamaru and Kiba yelled the latter just got over his shock. "Sasuke was trying to kill Naruto! He had no choice but to fight back. He just wouldn't listen to reason." The shadow user tried to explain to her.

Sakura just stood over Naruto with fury radiating from her. "I SAID SHUT UP!" She screamed as she turned her face towards them.

"Sa-Sakura-san please you…you must understand. N-Naruto-kun did…what-what he could…" Hinata barley managed to get out.

"You're one to talk Hinata. You're only defending him because you like him." Naruto and Hinata's eyes widened to the size of saucer plates. Naruto then looks at Hinata in shock. Sakura then heads over to Hinata now. "Everyone but him can tell how you feel about him. He is just so pathetic he cannot see it! And so are you!" Sakura yelled before backhanding Hinata across the face, crying out in pain.

Hinata stumbled backwards and falls to the floor. Meanwhile, the pink banshee walked back over to Naruto who was now glaring dangerously at her to continue his beating. She pulled her left arm back to punch him, but she then realized she could not move.

"What?! Shikamaru!" Sakura exclaimed as she realized that it was his doing.

"Haa… Shadow Imitation Technique was a success!" Shikamaru stated with a sigh as he is in his familiar kneeling position. "Sakura how could you do this? Naruto is not only our comrade, but injured one at that!"

"Konoha shinobi don't attack each other unless it is a spar or an official match! And even then, you don't go for the kill!" Kiba ranted with a now barking dog agreeing with him. I remind you while they are not yelling they are loud.

"DID YOU SEE WHAT HE DID TO SASUKE-KUN?" She yelled at them. "HE'S A MONSTER! I HATE HIM! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE HIM FOR WHAT HE DID!"

The shadow technique soon subsided. With the ability to move again, Sakura leaved the room with a "Humph," stomping away. Before Shikamaru could blink, Hinata was by Naruto's side and was heartbroken at the sight of him.

Naruto was in ruins. His heart was left permanently scarred, again. He could not possibly hope to hold back the tears. Hinata was on the floor holding him in her lap. She was rubbing his back to try to ease the pain.

Hinata was in tears herself, but was staying strong for Naruto.

"Shush. Everything's okay Naruto-kun." She continues to console the heartbroken ninja. The others were both sad and moved by the scene in front of them. "Don't worry, I'll never hate you."

Naruto looked up at her with a tear stained face and red shot eyes. Looking into those sparkling lavender eyes, he sees she meant what she said. Much to her surprise, he latched onto her, holding on for dear life while the water works started up again.

"Thank you…Hinata-chan," He cried into her. Regaining her composer, Hinata smiled affectionately and hugged him back.

That is all that was said before the door re-opened revealing a pissed off Gaara and Hokage.

After calming down Gaara and explaining things to Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage (Godaime Hokage), everyone but Naruto and Hinata left the room. Naruto was sleeping by Tsunade's orders after re-healing his old and new wounds. Hinata refused to leave his side.

"Naruto-kun I hate seeing you like this," Hinata whispered to herself. "If only I wasn't so weak. I could help you."

"Is that so? I might be able to help you there," a voice said from behind Hinata.

This startled Hinata to the point where she actually jumped off her chair she was sitting on. When she turned around, she saw the Fifth Hokage staring at her.

She was a tall, light-skinned woman with light golden-amber eyes and straight blonde hair. Her hair is waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face. She had a violet rhombus mark on her forehead, which she obtained some time after leaving the village. She wore a grass-green robe with the kanji for 'gamble' written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She had open-toed sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She also wore a soft pink lipstick.

"Uh… Tsunade-sama. What-What can I do-do for you ma'am?" Hinata asked the woman in the doorway.

"Um…nothing." She walked over to the girl. "I've heard all I needed to hear." She smiled at Hinata as she goes to the end of the bed for the medical chart. "He'll be alright and will be released tomorrow morning." She said as she checks his vitals and the chart one more time.

"Th-that's great!" Hinata exclaimed. "What's wrong Tsunade-sama?" She asked as she sees the worried look on her leaders face.

"We should go. You need your rest just as much as him. And don't worry about Sakura. I'll have a little chat with her about what she did." She said as she ushered the young Hyūga out of the room. "Listen if you're serious about what you said, talk to me tomorrow afternoon. Alright?" Hinata just nodded her head before bowing and left to return home.

Tsunade sighed before looking at one last time. _Naruto, you are going need to be at top shape for tomorrow's council meetings,_ Tsunade thought as she too leaves to get some rest.

* * *

(Dreamscape)

What the others thought was a peaceful slumber was actually a meeting of sorts itself. Naruto was dragged to the Nine-Tails' cage when he finally fell asleep.

"So what you're saying is it was this "masked man's" fault at you attacked Konoha?" Naruto asked as he stood in front of the giant steel bars of a gate in front of him.

Within the prison lay a giant kitsune with red-orange fur and red eyes. It possessed the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. The fox was almost as big as the cage (which can almost rival the Hokage Residence), with nine tails swinging behind it. It used to be, if not taller that the Hokage Monument, but with its Yin chakra sealed away forever by the Fourth Hokage (Yondaime Hokage), it was now half its original size.

**"That is correct, my young kit. Now do you understand my predicament?"** Its demonic voice asked with amusement.

"Yea, but why are you being so kind all of a sudden?" He asked while taking up a serious and accusing pose. "Up until now you were mean and trying to get out. If this is some trick for freedom…" Now he points and glares at the giant fox. "…I'll never allow you to escape and hurt my friends-dattebayo!" The jinchūriki (Power of Human Sacrifice) proclaimed to his tailed beast (Bijū).

The Nine-Tails sweat drops at its container's action. **"Uh… Okay, whatever you say kit. Now on to other more current matters…"** A weird and creepy smile appeared on its face.

An hour later Naruto was sweating bullets and had a crimson red face. In the background is a laugh ringing throughout the bunker-like landscape.

**"Hahaha…you should…Hahaha…see your face. It's priceless!"** the fox said as it stated to regain control of itself.

"Sh-shut up," Naruto stuttered out.

**"Now listen kit, I am saying this because you need love in your life."** The Nine-Tails explained more to its vessel. "**With her help, some of these old wounds might be able to heal."**

Naruto then just stared at the flooded floor.

"I couldn't lead her on like that." He said in a weak unsure voice.

**"Surely you could learn to love her back."** The Nine-Tails growled with frustration of the boy's negativity. **"Besides, we are practically one and I know you already feel something for her. It may not be much, but it can grow to be so much more. All you have to do is give it time."**

"But why are you trying to help me like this?"

**"Sigh…because my anger at that damn Uchiha as faded. Now I can see what I have done to hurt you. Now talk to her and bring her here."**

"But…what if she turns around and hates me when I tell her about you?" Naruto asked as tears started to reform in his eyes from thought of rejection.

**"She won't. Trust me."** Naruto looked at it questionably. **"Just call it a tailed beast's intuition."**

Naruto just nodded as the world around him starts to fade out.

**"Just do what I said and everything will all work out. Now get out there!"** The Nine-Tails roared out before the dream world of Naruto's mind goes black.

* * *

(End of Dreamscape)

It was morning in Konoha. One certain Hyūga heiress could be seen making her way to the hospital. She did not know why, but she felt that today, something horrible would happen and she just wanted to see her crush before he was released so they could talk.

_I need to tell him. Even if he already knows_, she thought to herself while jumping from rooftop to rooftop. _But, what if he does not return my feelings?_ This caused her to stop for a minute. She then quickly shocked her head of such thoughts.

"I'm sure he'll return them." She reassured herself and was on the move again. With this newfound confidence, she would not take no for an answer.

Naruto was just waking and up. A nurse told him a couple of minutes ago he could leave in a couple of hours. He was glad to be finally out of here. He never liked hospitals.

He got up, showered, and changed clothes.

_I wonder what she will do when I tell her the truth._ He remembers the talk with the Nine-Tails last night and just could not feel at ease with it. _Even if she does like me now, that will change when she finds out._

He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at the door.

"N-Naruto-kun, are you-are you up?" a shy voice asked from behind the door.

"Yeah, come on in Hinata-chan," He called out to the door behind him.

Hinata then walked in to see him sitting on the side of the bed looking out the window. She couldn't help but blush when he turned his head around to see her. The sunlight reflecting off his face gave him this guardian angel-like aura around him.

He is just so cute, she thinks while a blush finds its way onto her face.

Naruto was just staring at her. The Nine-Tails was right. While it was small, he did feel something for her. They noticed each other staring and quickly looked away. Hinata got redder in the face while Naruto gets a mild flush in his cheeks. Regaining his composer first, Naruto patted the area next to him on the bed. Hinata took it as an offer to sit and joined him on the bed.

_Here goes nothing!_ They both think at the same time.

"Um Hinata-chan…" Naruto said as he tried to start the conversation.

"Y-yes." She asked.

"Um...there's, uh something I need to tell you." They turned and faced each other. "Sakura said you liked me, is that true?"

Hinata gulps at his question before she answered. "Y-yes… I do-I do like…you N-Naruto-kun."

He then takes her right hand in his. "Listen Hinata-chan…" She noticed the worried face and fears the worse.

_Oh no! He does not like me!_ Hinata thought with dread and horror.

"Um, do you remember what we were told of how the Fourth Hokage killed the Nine-Tails?" He asked while hearing a fearsome growl in the back of his head at the last part. When she nodded, he continued. "That isn't completely true." Hinata gasped at this.

He goes on to explain how he learned he was a jinchūriki, a power of human sacrifice, one who has a tailed beast sealed inside of them, from the Mizuki incident. As he explained his meeting with the Nine-Tails and the times when he uses its power, her eyes widened at some parts. However, when he was finished her reaction was one that sealed it for him.

"Now you know." He looked away from her, tears entering his eyes.

"I really am a monster, a freak." She brought her hand away from his. That was it. The tears started to form and stain his face.

Hinata who was in shock about what he just told her quickly gets over it. She then wraps around him, pulls him into a hug, and starts crying too.

"You are no monster Naruto-kun!" She cried while this leaves Naruto in shock at her reaction. He then returns the hug.

"Thank you Hina-chan." He said softly and sweetly into her left ear, while he rests his head on her left shoulder.

The nickname combined with his warm breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine.

"Hina-chan I do feel something for you. I have never been in this situation before. If you can understand this, I know a way that'll make it so we end up together, but there is a catch," He breaks from the embrace with her. Her face was red and sported a slight frown from the separation. He looked her dead in the eyes. "If you accept this I'm promise I'll do everything in my power to keep you happy and safe."

Hinata just tackled him crying into him. "Naru-kun I've always loved you and will never stop." She looked up to his face. "I'll do whatever I have to do to be with you Naru-kun."

Naruto just smiled with one of his fox-like grins, which sped up Hinata's' heart pace. She always liked the way he smiled like that.

"Now this might hurt a little and you need to follow my instructions. This will only work if it's done right." She nodded her head and waited for her instructions. "Good. Now when I…" He then leaned down to her neck and stops as he continued. "…Bite you, you must bite me as well and pour your chakra into it understood?"

He does not get a verbal answer. Hinata then leaned into his neckline to await further instructions. Feeling each other's breath on their skin sent chills down their spines and throughout their body.

Naruto kissed the area right over her left neck pressure point and gentle bit down. Hinata, feeling the kiss, shivered lightly before biting down on his right neck pressure point. They both then focus their chakra into their teeth to send into the bite. Hinata finished first because she does not have any tailed beast chakra to control, yet anyway. She soon finds that her body was giving out on her. Electrical shocks fill her entire being; if she was standing; her knees would surly give out on her. Hell, they were doing that while she sat which was awkward.

Right as Naruto ended the flow of chakra, Hinata had her head tilted back from the pleasure and intense chakra she received. Coming back to her senses, she could not help but frown from a little disappointment Naruto was staring at her making her blush and poke her index fingers together.

"Now don't get scared. It's time to meet the Nine-Tails." At his words, her eyes widened as the world around her starts to phase out. She closed her eyes when it felt like she was being pulled towards something.

* * *

(Mindscape)

When she opened her eyes, she was… scared. Well, she would be if her hand were not intertwined with Naruto who appeared right next to her. The sight before her was that of a holding cell in an underground compound. Suddenly two giant red eyes and a mouth full of giant white teeth appeared inside the cage.

**"Well kit, you didn't mess up. Not bad,"** The Nine-Tailed stated in a strong voice. Naruto looks at the fox with determination in his eyes. **"Now then, Hinata correct?"** The said girl just slowly nodded her head. **"I've heard your confession and you don't care if I'm sealed in him correct?"**

Naruto then tightens the grip on her hand for reassurance. "Y-yes. I have…always loved Naruto-kun. Nothing could change that." She answered confidently. "I'll do-do anything for him."

**"Is that so? Then I have a deal for you."** A strange glint appears in the Nine-Tails' now glowing red eyes. **"If you could hold half the burden for him would you take it?"**

"YES!" She yelled out.

**"Ah good. No worries then. The Four Symbols Seal, with my help and the Tailed Beast Chakra Bonding Seal, you just gave to each other will split between the both of you. You are both now half-human half-chakra being. But, there are other things you will need to know."**

Hinata swallowed the clog in her throat and asked shakily. "W-what are… what are they?"

**"First of all, you will never truly be apart with being marked,"** The Nine-Tails started explaining as Hinata starts to calm down at that idea. **"If there ever comes a time when he'll have to mark others, you'll have to mark them as well. It is kind of an all or nothing deal with a built-in seal of approval for you so to spoke. But, the question still remains kit, are you willing to share him?"**

Hinata looks down and does that thing with her index fingers again. "I'll do-do an-anything for Naruto-kun. Even-even if I have to share," Naruto then released her hand and just hugged her.

He moved his hand to her chin and lifted it up to see into her eyes. When she opened them, they were swelling with held back tears from the thought of losing her one and only love. By just staring at each other they knew everything would be okay and if it ever came to that, they would find a way to make it work.

**"Now if you two would mind, I'm not done here yet."** The two end their embrace with blushes on their faces. **"I believe that I can trust two of you with my real name and my other form. My name is Kurama, which was bestowed upon me by the Six Paths Sage (Rikudō Sennin) and this–"**

The temperature in the bunker started to increase all of a sudden and the fox went up in a crimson flame. When it died, down out stepped a human female with waist-length red-orange hair, fox ears, and nine foxtails. She was wearing a red kimono that went down to right above her knees. It had a cut out in the middle of her stomach that revealed her belly button and surrounding area. It had pink flowers on the left shoulder. She had red eyes with vertical slit-like pupils and more defined version of Naruto's whisker marks. Her bust was anything but average. Hell, those things could almost rival Tsunade's knockers for crying out loud.

**"–is my other form. So-o, what do you think guys?"** She asked as she did a few poses for the stunned and breath-taken preteens.

Naruto and Hinata's reactions were same and different at the same time. They both had fish impressions and a blush on their faces. Hinata was awed at the beauty in front of her. Naruto on the other hand did what every man, who did not have a death wish, would do. He looked at Hinata and keeps yelling to himself to not to stare.

_If I had looks like that, Naruto wouldn't need anyone else._ Hinata thought with admiration. Where are our "shy and timid Hinata" thoughts?

Naruto was thinking along similar lines. _Could Hinata-chan be like that?_ Throwing away such thoughts, he started to think critically. _Why in the name of God am I thinking such thoughts? Wait… Oh My God! That Perverted Sage (Ero-sennin)! He had more of an effect on me than I thought-dattebayo!_

"You're a woman!" They both stammered out as they regained self-control. Their response however caused the fox woman's face to turn red with fury.

**"And what's wrong with that? From both of your reactions, I got the impression it was a good thing."** She replied angrily with a scary look on her face. After which, she then just smirked upon seeing their faces flush a deep red. Noticing Naruto's shade is a lot darker; she decided to have some fun at her vessel's expense as she thought **_How about I give the kits a little tease for the hell of it._**

**"If you were nicer to me Naru-kun, I could be yours or I could show Hina-chan the secret to a great bust."** As she saying this, she bends forward revealing some cleavage and combined with her pose, Naruto's face flushed atomic red with steam coming out of his ears before he goes flying backwards with a burst of blood shooting from his nose. Hinata is just numbed with shock from what Kurama just said.

"C-could y-you-show me the…se-secret?" Hinata asked, barely even a whisper.

Kurama just tilts her head in her direction, standing up straight once more. **"Um…you have nothing to worry about kit. You are already developed for your age as it is. Adding more now would give him a heart attack when you finish your development."** She said in a sweet love-filled voice.** "Listen–I'm going to send you two back soon, so can you hear me out Hinata?"**

Hinata nodded her head "yes" while she cares for the passed out blond haired boy. **"I need your help. Naruto has gone through worse shit then anyone I know, except others like him…maybe. Memories will be transferred to you. You'll feel what he felt, see what he saw and such."** Hinata looked at her love now cuddled into her resting on her lap. **"With your help we might be able change this place."**

"What is this place exactly, Kura-san?"

**"Nice nickname, but no san. If you must use a suffix, then use chan then. Now to answer your question, this is his subconscious, his mind, his soul."** Kurama answered which caused Hinata's eyes to go wide at that.

For the next five minutes, until Naruto finally awoken, they talked on how to help heal Naruto's wounded being.

* * *

(End of Mindscape and Flashback)

Naruto was brought out of his thought by the shy sweet voice of his traveling companion. "Naru-kun. Are you okay?" He looked to his left to see his new reason to live. His love and soul mate Hinata.

"I'm fine Hina-hime." He gives her his foxy grin smile. "Just looking back on how all this happened is all."

She forms a frown on her face at that, but she quickly gives off her own fox-like grin. "Well, at least we're together." She commented as she leans into him, holding onto his left arm. Her head rested against his shoulder.

"I still can't believe Tōsan approved of us being married so quickly." She said without a single shutter.

After the seal transfer and talking with Kurama and Naruto, she gained her lost courage and only did it with certain "activities." After all, having it for almost her whole life makes it impossible to get rid of it permanently. Besides, Naruto said he liked her little shyness quality.

"Yeah–same here. I seriously thought he was going to kill me." A shiver goes up his spine from the memory. However, the look on their faces when they met Kurama was priceless.

Hinata could only agree with him on that. After their meeting with Kura, Tsunade came and took Naruto into a council meeting while she waited in the Hokage office.

* * *

(Flashback)

In a big room with a long table sat the Konoha Council. Naruto stood in front of them with Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Iruka Umino beside him. They were arguing with the council, which consist of two advisors and the top jōnin of the village. Word of his use of demonic chakra from his fight got out and things were not going so well. Somehow, the Third Hokage (Sandaime Hokage)'s law was broken and people that did not know found out of him being a jinchūriki. If Tsunade and Jiraiya did not escort him there personally, then he figured he would have been attacked. Even with the two of them, the glares and whispering continued. Some were not even bothering to keep it a whisper. A mob almost formed too, if it was not for who he was traveling with. Nevertheless, something did surprise him. Some people had a sad look when he looked at them. Perhaps, maybe the villagers were starting to come around, even if it was only a few them.

"YOU OLD FUCK! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO HIM? IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT THE FOURTH'S SACRIFICE?" Tsunade yelled, her patience quickly disappearing and her temper rapidly growing every second. Shizune was trying to calm her mentor, but even she wasn't happy about what was happening.

"He is unstable. You saw what condition at Sasuke Uchiha was in. It is obviously he cannot control the Nine-Tails. He must be detained and kept under surveillance at all times." Homura Mitokado, an old wrinkly old man with grey hair, a beard, glasses as well as a constant frown that he's always worn, even in his youth. He also has a strong jaw-line a facial structure he has retained even in his old age. As a member of the Konoha Council, he wears similar garbs to those that Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, would when acting in his capacity as Hokage, which consisted of a simple long kimono, closed by an obi, a jacket, and a sash over it. Because of the dark room, Naruto could not actually tell what they were all wearing. The room was lit, it was just a dim light unless in his possession. He was an old teammate of the Third. He was also one of the head elders/councilors.

"It was necessary! Sasuke used a powered up version of the Chidori and thrust it into his chest. HE WAS USING OROCHIMARU'S CURSE SEAL FOR GOD'S STAKE!" Iruka accused, screaming to get his point crossed.

"SILENCE!" Koharu Utatane shouted with authority, another old prune, and ex-teammate of the Third Hokage. She had her hair pulled back in a twin bun locked by a traditional Japanese hairpin with two pearls dangling off the side. The pearls on her hair needle have also increased since the time of her youth and tassels were added to the other end. Her earrings are also considerably longer. As a member of the Konoha Council, she, like Homura, wore a simple long kimono, closed by an obi, a jacket, and a sash over it. Koharu has also taken to squinting, barely opening her eyes at any point in time. "You are crossing the line Iruka Umino. Do not push it. This is what's best for the safety of Konoha and its people."

Jiraiya huffed at that statement. "You're more like covering up with your hate of the Nine-Tails breaking free." He mumbled but loud enough for everyone to hear him clearly.

Jiraiya was one of the Third's students, the Legendary Sannin of Konoha. He was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil', which denotes his affiliation with Mount Myōboku. He also had a noticeable wart on the right side of his nose. Jiraiya wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red cloak with two simple yellow circles, and a scroll on his back. He also had a tattoo in his left palm, which resembles one that Gama has in his as well.

"Are you accusing them of being unfair Jiraiya?" Danzō Shimura asked with his left brown eye was staring right at Jiraiya. This person was a frail, old man, who walks with a cane. He was once a close friend of the Third and competitor for the seat of Third Hokage. He had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged. Danzō has had an x-shaped scar on his chin ever since his youth. He wore a white shirt, with a brown robe over top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe conceals his right arm, which was bandaged.

From the first moment Naruto saw this village elder, he knew that he was just evil. The felling that he lived for the pain and suffering of others came to mind when one looked at him. Realizing that Naruto was watching him, he glared at the boy. Naruto did not take shit from the other two, so he was not going to make an exception for him.

"I would advise you watch who you're glaring at boy," Danzō stated with anger and annoyance.

"Like I give a fuck, you ungrateful bastard-ttebayo!" Naruto countered back in almost equal tone.

"Naruto," Iruka and Shizune gasped who was just at shock as everyone else as he watched the two verbally attack each other.

"See – He has no control over his emotions. It's because of this that he can't control the Nine-Tails' power." Danzō stated with a slight 'I told you so' voice. "He's a danger to everyone in this village. We must do something about this."

Tsunade was cut off right before she was going to speak. "Tsunade! Our decision is final!" Koharu stated with authority. "Naruto Uzumaki, you are now striped of rank, statues, and are hereby banished from Konohagakure no Sato until further notice."

Naruto didn't know what to think. Hell, he didn't know what to feel. Everything he did was for this village. There were so many emotions going through him right now. Any normal person would just shatter like glass. Well, if he did not already he might just do that. However, someone beat him to it.

In Tsunade's office sat a now destroyed Hinata Hyūga. When Tsunade came to take Naruto, she said to wait in her office. Everything he just learned and went…no, is going through was crushing her. Kurama was doing her best to steady the flow from their now active seal links.

**_Why do I get the feeling that this is not over yet?_ **The fox half heartily thought too focused on the link between her two hosts.

Naruto was with Tsunade heading to her office to meet with Hinata. Shizune left to help out the staff at hospital. He now has one week to gather his things and leave. How was he going to tell her? He just found someone to care for – To love. How was he going to end that?

Suddenly they stopped. Standing in front of them was Hiashi Hyūga, head of the Hyūga clan.

"What can we do for you Hyūga-san?" Tsunade asked as they walked further along.

"I wish to tell you that all clans where against this. None of us wanted this to happen. But, those two were calling for execution." He stated in his usual dead tone. "Even without our votes they would've found something we did, so in the end, we did the only thing we could think of at the time."

"I see. It's good to know that not all of you are as foolish as those two shriveling old crones and that war hawk." Tsunade just could not hold back her anger anymore. "Care to join us Hyūga-san. We're on our way to my office to meet your eldest daughter."

Hiashi was shocked by this development. To hear his shy, timid daughter was waiting to meet the Hokage was not a normal every day thing.

"May I ask what you need with her?" He asked raising an eyebrow at the busty blonde-haired woman.

"Come if you want. However, I have things to do. So don't pester me with your pointless questions." Tsunade stated as calmly as she could. Well there goes her self-control. Anger just surrounds hers as brightness surrounds the sun.

Jiraiya left the two of them with the curtsy of a chakra-enhanced punch by Tsunade for a perverted mark she just did not need right now. Iruka left because he had things at the Ninja Academy to take care of. He was also too depressed and shocked at what had just happened. Now with Hiashi, they make their way to Tsunade's office to meet Hinata, and for Tsunade to get her cup of sake.

When they got into the room, Hinata was on the couch to the left. The office itself was not that big. In the back behind the square desk, covered in paper work, was a wall made of windows that over saw the village.

Hinata was on her feet in no time when she saw the door open. Her eyes widened when she saw her father among them. In addition, the stare he gave her as he passed her to stand in front of the desk Tsunade was now behind sitting in her chair. When she saw Naruto, she ran over to him and they met in a hug.

Naruto lifted her up a few centimeters off her feet and they shared there first, but quick kiss. Hinata was practically glowing with delight in a red shade. Naruto was giving off one of his fox grin smiles.

Tsunade was wide-eyed and mouth open for a second at what she just saw. Not at the two genin, even though that shocked her still, she just found out about her feelings yesterday! No, she lost herself at Hiashi's reaction. Furious is the only word I know that can describe what he giving off. He was glaring directly at the blond haired boy holding his eldest daughter. Foaming at the mouth, hands clenched in fists and killer intent leaking from him.

Oh, yes. Hiashi was furious, but not just that. He was pissed! Now mind you, he did not hold any grudge against the boy, but he was the girl's father and they were doing such things right in front of him! He was only tough on her to help make her strong, when he really only accomplished the opposite.

From the sounds of someone clearing their throat and the killer intent from one surprising protective father, the two broke the embrace and stand at attention. Well, they tried to. Hinata was red in the face and playing with her index fingers. Naruto's head was up with one of those smiles and his hands behind his head.

He opened his blue eyes to see the look of the adults in the room. Upon looking at Hiashi, he was ready to piss himself and run from the Hokage tower. He laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. When he saw Hinata in her usual shy pose playing with her hands he could not help but stare at her beauty.

_I cannot help but look at her. Why can I not stop looking at her? Why would I stop?_ He asked himself. Noticing his stare, she gets even more nervous. _Damn! She is so cute when she does that._

Another throat clearing and they were all paying attention.

"Now that I got your attention," she moves her arms to gesture towards the seats. "Seeing as I've missed something here, mind explaining why you are acting that way." She asked pointing towards the two lovebirds on the couch to the right.

"Yes I would like to know that as well." Hiashi stated, gaining control again, from the chair opposite of them.

The two looked at each other and where contemplating what to tell them. Thankfully, the seal link was now fully active and they can have communication through thoughts. A couple of seconds of thinking to each other and they got it. "Love!" is all they said.

The two adults sweat dropped at the comment. "And…" Tsunade stated, while making continue gestures. Hiashi was debating if he could kill the boy and escape the Hokage's' wrath.

**"Kits,"** At that both young sets of eyes wide for a second. This did not escape the eyes of the adults.

Yes Kura, what is it? Naruto thinks.

**"Listen. Now I think I have a way to help you two out of this. Just tell them you will tell but not to freak out. I am going to need your help. Channel your chakra when they agree."**

_Why?_ Hinata asked.

**"Simple, we're going to pull them into Naruto's subconscious."** The tailed beast explained. **"By the way, can you two think of a better place than a bunker? Do not worry about the seal; it will work. Just agree on what it'll be and imagine it."**

From what the two knew, they agreed on a nice meadow and lake clearing with a castle in the back surrounded by forest for Kurama to live in. Now to get the pissed father and protective mother figure that could hide emotions at shocks like this.

"Um…if we tell you two do you promise not to over react or anything?" Naruto asked.

"Fine," Tsunade and Hiashi replied.

_Do I kill Uzumaki now and run? On the other hand, do I hear the boy out?_ Hiashi asked himself. The latter eventually won out in Hiashi's mind.

"Okay then," Naruto and Hinata then started channeling their chakra until red aura blazes around — BOTH OF THEM! Before the others could react, they were covered with the same red chakra and felt as if they were pulled away somewhere.

* * *

(Mindscape)

"We're here." Naruto said as they get there acts together.

What they saw was a large beautiful meadow with a lake surrounded by a lush temperate forest on each side and with a castle in the distance. Naruto and Hinata were in front of them holding hands.

"WHERE ARE WE?" Tsunade screamed while Hiashi activated his Byakugan. The veins by his eyes bulged out to be seen by everyone. After a quick survey of the area, he deactivates them and muttered, "Clever."

"What's that suppose to mean?" a confused Tsunade asked the head of Hyūga clan.

**"Those eyes only work here for my kits,"** a voice answered for him from in front that they did not recognize. When they looked back towards the kids they where fish out of water at the site. Behind them was the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, or what they thought was the strongest of nine tailed beasts that nearly destroyed their village. In addition, she was in her human form with only her ears and tails giving her identity away.** "Hey. So you two want to know why they're acting this way."** She said stating the obvious while she kneels and puts an arm around each of them.

When she gets a nod from two shock parental heads, then she continued. "**Well then, that's easy to answer. They're both married."** She gives off a grin and giggle at the two she is talking too.

"WH-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Tsunade asked while Hiashi demanded.

**"Well, it is simple really. They–are–married! In tailed beast and summon terms at least. When you mark your life partner, it's just simply the same as a wedding ceremony for you humans,"** Kurama explained to the shocked adults.

Naruto was looking at her suspiciously. Hinata was in a gaze that her dream came true sooner than she thought it would. Sure, she wanted to marry Naruto, but was too soon. Looking at the two in her arms she innocently asked, **"What? Didn't I tell you?"** When they shock their head "no," she held a fake "oops" look.

**"Anyway back to why you two are here. It is time to tell you the deal and plans are for my kits."**

She then goes into their happiness and the new seal she made with the same properties as the Fourth Hokage's Four Symbols Seal, just split. She then explained the meanings of the Tailed Beast Chakra Bonding Seal, Hinata's requirements for the seal, and mating. Nevertheless, Kurama cleverly left out the ones to share Naruto. Hey, there is no reason to kill the new son-in-law right? Moreover, the deal with Hinata and Naruto to kill this "masked man" when they are strong enough was what really shocked them.

"Well, is there anything else you need to tell us?" Tsunade asked digesting all she just learned.

"No. That just about covers it," Naruto answered back.

"Well, I have a question," Everyone looks at Hiashi as he asked, "Why are you calling them your kits Nine-Tails?" Tsunade nodded wanting to know the same thing.

"I have been wondering that myself, but never put much thought into it." Naruto lifts his head back to look into said vixen's red eyes. "Why is that Nine-Tails?"

**"Why? Well, Tsunade maybe like a grandmother or something, but she just meet you. I've known you your whole life,"** She explained before she gives an unexpected bear (well fox) hug to her blond host. **"And you need all the love one can give. I have caused too much hatred in your life and I need to make up for it. Besides, I feel for both you two as my own, even if it isn't true."**

"Okay. I…understand. Please…let go. I…can't...breath." Naruto muttered as he started to turn blue in the face.

"Now that everything is settled can we get out of here?" Tsunade asked.

Next then she and Hiashi knew they felt that dragging feeling again.

* * *

(End of Mindscape)

Tsunade slumped in her chair in exhaustion. "What a day," She mumbled quietly to herself. Hiashi was still glaring at Naruto. However, that was a predictable thing. He would get over it any way.

"So Hokage-sama, what was it you needed of me?" Hinata asked to everyone's surprise.

She did not shutter, they all thought in almost complete unison. Damn–She is so much cuter when she shutters. Just not when it is a lot, was Naruto's complete thought.

"Before I answer that, Hiashi is there anything you need from me?" The Fifth asked the Hyūga leader.

"The same as what my daughter asked you." He replied.

"Sigh… Fine Hinata before all this I was planning on asking you if you would consider being my apprentice…" Hinata gets wide-eyed, while Hiashi raises and eyebrow at what coming next. "…But, because of what just transpired, I can't let that happen."

Hinata then gets depressed and hangs her head down low in depression.

Seeing his love so sad, he just has to make a scene. "Hey! What's up with that bāchan?" He yelled angrily. Now it is his turn to be angry, if he was not already. "This has to deal with me, not Hinata-hime too."

Hinata's face turned red at the nickname given to her; Tsunade waited for Hiashi's reaction. Hiashi just blows it off. He understands there is nothing he can do. In addition, he understands fairly well, what Tsunade is implying.

"First off, stop calling me that! Second Naruto, I cannot take her as an apprentice because she would have to stay here. And if she is to be with you, she must leave along your side." Tsunade explained. "All her ties with Konoha except her Byakugan will be erased like yours."

"…"

He does not know what to say. He wants to be with her but…but not at the cost of her happiness. It is then that he makes up his mind. "Then Hinata-hime stays here," He said with confidence. Now this caught everyone of guard.

He turned to her. "Hinata stay here. You will be much stronger and happier here if you stay. There is nothing else left for me here. I can give you only my feeling when I leave. I do not know where to go. Alternatively, what will happen…sigh…besides do you not have family here? Hell, even if they don't so that much emotion," He smiled while pointing a thumb at her father.

This boy keeps making this harder, Hiashi thinks as he clenches his fists again. Damn Tailed Beast Chakra Bonding Seals.

"N-Naruto-kun? I-I do- I do not mind. I do not care, as long as I'm w-with you." She then grabbed hold of his arm tightly. Looking into his blue eyes, she begged. "Please Naru-kun. Please let me come with you." She started to cry a little. This hurt Naruto, so that he almost did not hear the nickname.

"B-but what about your training? You could be so–" Naruto started to say but interrupted by Tsunade.

"As moving as this is, I never said I couldn't train her. I just said she couldn't be my apprentice." Everyone snapped their heads so fast in her direction they should have broken. Tsunade then sweat drops at the looks on their faces. "I can give her scrolls and books she'll need to memorize to be a medical-nin. Besides, you have about a week before you have to leave. I can give her pointers and advice one my strength and medical expertise." Now she gave off a smile.

"Well if everything is settled then I have one thing to do." Hiashi started to head towards the door but stops as he cracks it open just a bit. "You do realize you'll have to give up your chance at clan head to Hanabi, right?" he asks looking at her.

"Yes Tōsan."

"Good. Then come by in a few for your things. I'll have a few scrolls for you." He exits the room and starts closing the door slowly to had effect to his glare at Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki if you hurt my daughter, I'll hunt you down and I'll kill you." All but anger were gone and the level of killer intent was suffocating if you were not use to it as he was.

"That was surprising and unusual, wasn't it?" the recovering knucklehead blond genin asked. Everyone that was left in the room just nodded.

After that, everything went back to normal. Well, for Naruto that was. He was beaten by villagers a couple of times, but he pushed the pain away. The word of him being the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails, things got worse and better. His friends got more respect for him. They did not care about him being a demon jailor. Many of the shinobi population didn't, but some old fucks you are better without. Sasuke and Sakura treated him the same as the villagers. Hell, they started by treating him like the plague.

The week came and went. It was time for them to move out. Hinata had some advance Gentle Fist style scrolls and other moves from her clan. Tsunade was able to give her some advice one which books to memorize first and which healing techniques to learn first. Naruto got a couple scrolls from Jiraiya, but not much.

This outraged Gamabunta. He promised, no…swore Naruto that the toads would always be by his side. He also stated if he ever found another summons, it was all right for them to become their summoners. All he had to do was let them know. Apparently, people have a misunderstanding on summons. You can have more than one, but you need permission from your currents for it. You also have to think of the animal you want to summon during the technique. Otherwise, it would either not work or you would end up with one from your original contract.

* * *

(End of Flashback)

Now back to the present. Naruto and Hinata head in a random direction. They stop several miles from Konoha. They were at the shore and border of the Fire Country (Hi no Kuni) and the Wave Country (Nami no Kuni.) They stood in front of the bridge Naruto and Team 7 help protect and build.

The plaque read; **The Great Naruto Bridge – Named after the hero who brought back light into a dying nation.**

There were so many questions ran through his mind. But, that my friends, is for another time.

* * *

**A/N: So-o, what do you people think? Do you like it? I am sure that you will like the next coming chapters. It took me a whole to fix some of creator of his story's grammar mistakes. Some of them were minor and I am currently working on reediting Chapter 2 and correcting the grammar there too. I feel privileged to be able to continue SordweilderSurvivor's amazing story, but keep it more closely related to the Naruto canon. In addition, I would like to ask those that have read and liked his original story to they could help me with this story. Seriously, please tell me what I can do to make the story fun and enjoyable, so I can improve my writing skills and make the story more appealing to you.**

**See you later! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns it. However, some of original characters in this story are owned by SordweilderSurvivor and any new ones are by me.**

* * *

"Talk" - normal speech

_Talk_ - normal thoughts

**"Talk" - demon and/or summoning speech**

**_Talk_ - demon and/or summoning thoughts**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Threat of War**

* * *

How many years as it been? How many hangovers from the sake she drank to ease her pain? Tsunade asked herself many times. She lost track. The first year was durable.

Because of his spy network, Jiraiya was able to find them and help their training. Naruto's apprenticeship was to the Toad Sage, Jiraiya and Hinata's secret apprenticeship was to herself, Konoha's Slug Princess Tsunade.

She can only hope they are safe.

"Idiot! Naruto you brat!" Tsunade said out of frustration. "Telling us to leave you two alone and disappear." She then grabs bottle of sake and chugs it down.

You see Naruto and Hinata have been banished for almost three whole years now. No one can find them. Even Jiraiya's spies cannot find any trace of them.

During three to four months of each year for the first two, Jiraiya was able to train them. Of course, the Konoha Council did not know this. If they did, they would surely have forbidden it without a second hesitation. They are under the impression that he was conducting information gathering from his spy network.

Even if they did forbid it, they would still be training them anyway. She remembers that day second only to when she could not stop his banishment/exile. You see with the help of storage sealing she could send a shadow clone to look over Hinata's progress.

For when a shadow clone is dispelled, all the knowledge of it gained is passed on to the original.

Putting the empty sake bottle down she allows the memory of the last time _she_ saw them to replay in her mind.

* * *

(Flashback)

Strangely enough, we find ourselves in the field outside Tazuna Town. The same clearing in which the three Sannin; Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru fought with their respected summons; Gamabunta, Katsuyu, and Manda. This was the same battle that Naruto used a mastered Rasengan against Kabuto Yakushi and nearly died from Kabuto's strike to his chest.

There are dents in boulders and the ground looks as if a ragging battle just ended not so long ago. Dust and other debris from the last explosion, which can only be an over powered technique, covers the once green filled field. As it starts to clear, four figures come into sight. The two farthest back ones are leaning on their knees. By the way, they are moving they are breathing heavily. With the field of view clear, we can make out their attire.

The farthest one on the right is a young man with blond, spiky hair, wearing a form fitting orange tracksuit with black extending from around the neck and shoulders, down the front and sleeves, a white swirl on the left side, a red swirl on the back, orange pants, and black sandals.

The one next to who can definitely be assumed as male is on the left side, was obviously female, courteously of her sizeable bust, feminine face, and long dark blue hair. Her hair, in straight hime-style haircut, grew to down to her waist and had chin-length strands framing her face. She is wore a loose fitting, long-sleeved, lavender and cream zip-up jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armor with navy blue pants and black, low-heeled sandals. Both of them are wearing outfits that can be regarded as ninja because of the weapon holders and pouches on their thighs and shinobi wear.

Standing in front of them are Jiraiya and Tsunade. Unlike the teens that are out of breath, their cloths are only a slightly ragged, covered in a layer of dirt and dust. There was no real change in their outfits.

"Good work Hinata." Tsunade praises to the young woman. "You've got it almost mastered. If you combine that with your Gentle Fist style, you are definitely going to be a one deadly kunoichi one day. Not that you aren't one already." She states and smiles at the girl she has been secretly training.

"Well done brat." Jiraiya tells his student. "Now you got three tails mastered, seal skills equivalent to mine, mastered your original techniques, the Wind Release: Rasengan and Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, and an almost true master of Wind Release," He stated with a nod of his head with his hand under his chin.

The two look at each other and give a fox smile. They turn their attention back to their two senseis.

"Hinata, Naruto. It's time we go." The Tsunade clone said sadly. Even if she is a shadow clone, she has the feelings of the original. Seeing how this saddens the original, it saddens her. "We'll see you next year."

Standing straight Naruto speaks in a firm voice. "Bāchan, Perverted Sage," They both felt tic marks forming on their foreheads by the nicknames he refuses to get rid of, they feel a tug of on their hearts. "No, this is actually goodbye."

"WHAT!" The two masters both yell at their apprentices in unison.

By this time, Hinata is next to him as he continues. "We need to separate. We have met some people and…" He then trails off looking at Hinata for some support. Moreover, he received it as she spoke in his place.

"And we can't put you in anymore danger if the Council found out." She looks at her husband to see if he is okay.

Yes, they are married. While they have been married in jinchūriki standards since they left the village, they did finally have, even if it was small, a marriage ceremony. For some reason, it was just not feel the same if they did not have a wedding.

Sighing in defeat, Tsunade then said, "Well then, we'll seal what is left to teach you in a scroll. I'm sure one of the toads will deliver it to you."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding, "Agreed. Thanks for everything guys."

"Yes, thank you Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama." Hinata thanked with a small formal bow.

"Yeah, yeah. Enough with the formalities." Jiraiya said shaking his hand to dismiss the bow. "If this is what you two want then so be it. But, it'll get dull without you thought." He finishes turning around and walking off.

Waving behind his back, he takes off running. The Tsunade shadow clone gives a wave and dispels itself. Neither Jiraiya nor Tsunade noticed that just as they left in the clearing, six figures joined the two-exiled genin. Within moments of the Sannin fading into the distance, Naruto, Hinata, and the newcomers soon the Body Flicker Technique and disappeared off to an unknown destination.

* * *

(End of Flashback)

"Sigh…But that was a year and a half ago." She said as she puts the half-emptied bottle of sake away. "Who knows how far they've advanced?"

Just then, her old teammate, Jiraiya came in through the door. With seriousness carved on his face, he spoke, "Tsunade, I have good news."

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Miles away in the newly reconstructed Uzushiogakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Whirlpools), which is in the reformed Whirlpool Country (Uzu no Kuni), the First Uzukage (Shodai Uzukage) sneezes without warning. He was none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

Rubbing his nose, he turns to look out the window at his new home, which happens to be the birthplace of his mother, Kushina Uzumaki and his ancestor of the Uzumaki clan. Kurama told him and Hinata about her after they started rebuilding Uzushio. She told them about what her name was, what she was like, and how she was her previous host before him up until the masked man took control over her, ripped her from her, and was later sealed into Naruto by the Fourth Hokage who he later learned was actually is father. She also told him about the tailed beasts in general and especially that they too have names given to them by the Six Paths Sage.

"Bāchan or Perverted Sage must be talking about me," the blond Kage said with a chuckle.

"Everything all right Uzukage-sama?" his secretary/assistance asked.

"Everything is fine–Just remembering on a past that can't be revived." He replied as he turns back around. His eyes opened to reveal cerulean blue eyes. "And I thought I asked you to stop being so formal? Just call me Naruto. I hate formalities," He says removing the paper work from his desk.

She looks down, a grin on her face. "But sir, you deserve formalities." She said sweetly to her boss. "You are the last blood member and head of our great Uzumaki, now turned Namikaze–Uzumaki clan." At this point, his face turned serious as he stopped her right there.

"Now hold your horses. I thought told you and the Council that I will leave that name out of the clan. It's just Uzumaki clan. Tōchan named me Uzumaki, not Namikaze. He wanted me to carry on Kāchan's clan, so that's what I'm going to do. Besides, Namikaze is not a clan name. It's just a surname, understood?"

"Understood. However, it is "your" name nonetheless. Anyway, not only that, but you're the Kage, Naruto-sama." She looks at him, meeting his blue eyes with her emerald green eyes.

Leaning on the desk to seductively, while also giving a view of her (cough) _assents_, she said, "We don't want to show any disrespect, _koi_." There was lust and seriousness in her eyes as she finished.

"Of course you don't Yugi-hime." He said as he giving her a kiss over his desk. "Now you better go. I have a meeting to get to very soon." He explained as he came around his desk. She then pouted cutely at him.

"What, no quickie?" she asked as she gives him the feline version of the puppy dog eyes, which she calls the kitty cat eyes.

"No! Not this time." He spoke calmly as he looks her up and down and mentally curses the Raikage and Mizukage for this meeting. "As much as I would love to, and you know me, I do babe, I can't now." He said in lovingly tone before wrapping her into a hug, they kiss passionately.

Braking for air she replied, "Fine. However, I will christen this office like our other loves. And for this little incident, I'll tell the others." She smirked seeing the slight widening of his eyes.

Leaning his head up next his ear, she seductively said, "And the five of us are going to have a lo–ong talk when you get back from this meeting." She said before she nibbles on his earlobe earning a soft moan from her love.

After making small circles with her finger on his chest, she leaves. Naruto just shook his head with a smirk. She snickers at the thought of all the fun her and her three female mates are going to have with Naruto. Thank god, for silencing seals, she thought as she goes to the places the others work.

Leaving as well, Naruto cannot help but have mix feelings about Yugito Nii's earlier statement. One part of him was worried that he will not be able to work in the morning for the early hours. Another part was thinking that no matter how bad this meeting went, he could get rid of some tension by relaxing tonight. The finale part, which we can all guess what it is, is jumping up and down getting a nosebleed from the thought and implications.

Putting on an emotionless neutral face, in hopes to hide his inner conflicts, he continued his journey to the meeting. _Curse that perverted toad bastard. He got to me more than I thought,_ he thought while enjoying the idea of the awaiting "talk", with his four wives.

* * *

(Back in Konoha)

A dreadful conversation was ending.

"It is very likely that what the case." He continued. "But, that's not all."

After handing her a scroll, Tsunade is looking over the scroll handed to her by her perverted teammate.

"Is this accurate?" she asked putting it down.

"Yes, my spies in sound assure it." He replied with a grim look on his face.

"But, it doesn't make since. Why would the Akatsuki leader be hiding in Ame (Rain)?" she shacked her head and looks at him. "Oto (Sound), Kusa (Grass), and Yuki (Snow) would be understandable. However, Ame is supposed to be in the midst of a civil war. What the hell happened?"

"All I can find is someone killed the village leader, Hanzō of the Salamander and this rouge ninja took over," He answered with narrowed eyes.

"How could that be? Even we, the ones he named Sannin of Konoha could not defeat him. Could the Akatsuki leader really be this strong?" Tsunade asked folding her hands under her chin.

"Possibly. But, I can't get any confident answers." He continued. "But, that's not all."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Tensions are running high among the Five Great Shinobi Countries. An ambassador has been sent to Kumo and Kiri. If Kumogakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Clouds) or Kirigakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Mist) where to join them then, we'll be in more trouble." Tsunade sighed at this news. "They have close ties with each other. If one of them joins, the other might as well." He finished his report.

"Great. Now only Kusa (Grass) seems to be out of it." Tsunade sarcastically said.

"True, but I think they might join if Kumo backs down the offer." Jiraiya said barley dodging a chakra-enhanced punch, "Well, I'll meet you at the bar in two days about the "other" business. I got a recent update from one of my contacts. See ya!"

Leaving through the window before she can try to hit him again, he hears her muttering, "I hate this job. Now where's my sake?"

* * *

(Somewhere in Oto, within Rice Country)

In a dark chamber, an angry yell echoes through the room and surrounding hallways. In the room are four men standing around a table with a map in the center.

"This is terrible," the man said on the right. "I would be able to get back at and destroy Konoha." This man is in a brown and white Kage robes with the Earth kanji on it. This old man is the Third Tsuchikage (Sandaime Tsuchikage), Ōnoki aka Ōnoki of Both Scales (Ryōtenbin no Ōnoki) leader of Iwagakure no Sato ( Village Hidden in the Rocks.)

"You're right. With our combine forces, Konoha will not fall…" a voice from the man across from the Tsuchikage. "…Hehehe…your blood most be boiling Ōnoki?"

"Shut your mouth Chōmaro!" Ōnoki growled at the man.

"I agree with you, my friend. Our forces won't be enough to crush Konoha." The man to the right of Ōnoki said. This man was tall, about 6'9', and had muscle and brainpower to match. The only identification is an Oto forehead projector. "I took control of my village with a fourth of their total size. Without Orochimaru-sama (Lord Orochimaru), Sasuke Uchiha, and your jinchūriki, we will surly lose."

The man frowned at the man. While he is the new leader of Otogakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Sound) after Orochimaru's death, something about the man bored him.

"Yes. But what about Suna (Sand), Taki (Waterfall), or Ame?" the final man in the room asked?

"No lucky there, Ōnoki. Suna and Taki are allies with Konoha and refuse to join our cause. And Ame won't let any outsides into their country anyone because of their new leader," the Oto Leader responded with a shake of his head.

Ōnoki was not easily swayed.

"You Oto guys are weak to be afraid of them." He said as an insult.

"YOU FOOL!" He yelled standing up. "The Kazekage is part of the group you wish us to attack."

"Calm down. The brat no longer holds the One-Tailed Shukaku (Ichibi no Shukaku)," Ōnoki reassured the man.

"It is true he no longer has the tailed beast inside him. However, with it gone, he has more control over his sand more than before. They named this Gaara kid Kazekage for a reason."

"Then you and your men are a pathetic lot." The Iwa Leader insulted the man next to him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" He yelled back.

"Oh forget it!" Chōmaro muttered as he slammed his hands on the table. "The Leader of Ame, Hanzō of the Salamander were going to use old guerilla warfare, attack, and retreat methods on them. This is all in the hopes of weakening them from going to help Konoha. But with him gone and his country in a civil war, it's hopeless to start a war now."

Ōnoki slouched back into a sitting position mumbling a curse. His thoughts are silenced by a hopeful voice of this war master planner. "Now the ambassador I have been sent to Kiri and Kumo. If the Mizukage or Raikage takes up our offer, then it's presumable that the other of the two will as well, from close connections. It's possible that their latest ally of a new unknown and powerful small shinobi village might join in as well."

Using the map on the table, the Oto leader explained an attack possibility. "If that becomes the scenario, then we can surround them from all sides. And no matter how much help they get, we can crush Konoha and its allies."

The door then flew open and an Oto-nin kneeled before his leader, "Otokage-sama, the–the ambassador I have been sent to Kiri has… failed, sir. Kiri refuses to join our cause as well.

Looking at Ōnoki, he sighed and said, "Looks like it is hopeless. I may be a Kage-level shinobi, but I am no were near your levels of strength. Even we together equal two Kage-level shinobi, but that would not be enough to crush Konoha and its allies. Until we heard from Hanzō, Ame's new leader, or learn the identity of Kiri and Kumo's new ally, this war won't ever happen as it would be suicide. For now, this meeting is adjourned."

* * *

(Time Skip - 2 Days Later in Konoha)

"So that is the synapse of your mission," Tsunade said to the team of ninja in front of her.

This team consists of Kurenai, Mighty Guy, Rock Lee, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, and Tenten. Each member has grown and improved since Naruto and Hinata's banishment from Konoha. Guy and Lee wore a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers, and the standard Konoha flak jacket. Their forehead protectors are on a red cloth and are worn around their waist, like a belt.

Kurenai wore make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this is very broad material, which resembles bandages with a pattern on it, similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

Kiba's appearance changed over the course of three years. Now each piece of his outfit, including his forehead protector, switched to a black color, with his coat being replaced by what looks like a nowadays leather form fitting black jacket, with zips over the chest and sleeves, along with black pants and sandals, also zipped, matching the jacket. Akamaru has grown to the size of bull, literally. No more is he the small puppy that would sit on Kiba's head. Now it is the other way around, Kiba sits on Akamaru's back.

Shino's appearance became even more mysterious, with his jacket hanging down to his knees and the addition of a hood that obstructs his face even more and a satchel on his back. This current appearance makes it harder for people to recognize him right away.

Tenten's outfit undergoes several changes: she now sports a long-sleeved white blouse with a high collar and red fastener and edges paired with similarly colored, puffy pants that look like a hakama, with the exposed parts of her legs near the waist covered in bandages. The shuriken holster and the bandage on her right leg is removed and she wears brown fingerless gloves, with her forehead protector having switched to the same color and her shinobi sandals having been replaced by black, open-toed sandals with low heels, and the shoes extend to the lower ankles; everything is still a reference to the Chinese culture. She holds a giant tool-summoning scroll on her back that she uses when fighting.

"So, we're going to find out if Kumo and Kiri are going to join Oto and Iwa in this war?" asked Tenten.

"Yes." Tsunade answers with a nod before turning the Mighty Guy. "Guy. You will take Lee and Tenten to Kumo."

Turning her gaze to Kurenai, she continued. "Kurenai you, Shino, and Kiba will go to Kiri."

"Care to explain the reason behind the split in teams, Hokage-sama?" Shino asked who was the most observant of Team Kurenai.

"Very well, as you all know, Kiri has been in a state of civil war for decades now. At least it should be. They have had little to no experience with the other lands. Therefore, unlike Kumo, they will most likely not be suspecting you. But it does not mean you don't disguise yourselves."

"While on the other hand, Kumo could find about us and the team as there is a need for power and speed." Tenten finished getting the idea.

"Correct. Team Kurenai is specialized in tracking and infiltration. Add in the factors of extra time one gets by placing Genjutsu over the enemy or terrain. Shino's bugs have the ability to drain their targets' chakra. Kiba's enhanced senses and they can perform excellent escape plans," Tsunade added.

"UNDERSTOOD! LET OUR YOUTHFULLNESS GUIDE US TO SUCCESS!" Guy shouted with fire in his eyes as he pumps his arm into the air.

"YES, GUY-SENSEI! WITH OUR YOUTH WE SHALL NOT FAIL!" Lee exclaimed loudly. "AND IF WE FAIL, I'LL RUN 500 LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE!"

Their youth nonsense goes on longer until its stop by Tsunade. With the mission briefing finish, the two teams head out.

Team Kurenai as just left the village almost two hours after the briefing. Just enough time to pack what they would need for what is sure to be a long mission. It will take them at least two days before they reach the border to take their boat to the land of waves. One day for the boat to get to the island, and another two days to get to the village.

Kiba had to say goodbye to his girlfriend who is a civilian of Konoha. However, do not let that fool you. According to stories around Konoha, she can get violent when angered. From the bruises on Kiba's face, it is good to assume those rumors are true.

"Kurenai-sensei, how are we going about this?" Kiba asks rubbing his bruised cheek, while riding on top of his faithful companion, Akamaru.

"I thought I told you we are equal jōnin now. There is no need to call me sensei," She said ignoring his question. She turns her head to look at him and smirks. "Well looks as if someone will be sleeping on the couch when we get back." She teased.

Pushing up his sunglasses, Shino decided to speak for his teammate, "Yes, well it seems he said and forgot something important when he went home and packed. At least, that is the impression I got when I arrived to meet him and almost got hit with a pot in the head."

Apparently, it was not to back him up. Kiba just glares at the bug man. With a "gruff" he crosses his arms over his chest. His most trusted companion gives him a couple of barks. He also gives him what can be assumed as a dog's way of snickering.

"SHUT UP! You always side with her." He accused his partner angrily. "Besides, whose side are you on anyway?"

"Bark!" Akamaru replied.

"Figures," Kiba muttered under his breath.

Shino and Kurenai sweat dropped at the argument between a man and his dog.

"Anyway, back to the main subject," Shino said getting Kiba out of his current state of argument with his dog. "To us, you'll always be our sensei." He explained.

Sighing in defeat, Kurenai decided to talk about how they are going to get into Kiri.

"First we'll have to get to the border and find a ferry to take us to Water Country. But before we get on the ship we disguise ourselves." She replied as if it is commend sense, which it is. "Then will see if we can get any information from frequent passengers. Then we'll travel on foot the rest of the way to the village."

"Once inside, I'll find a place to stay at while you two do a little recon." She told them.

"So, this will be a long mission in a way," Shino stated in a question manner. "What about Team Guy?"

"From the aspects of the mission, it'll take them just as long to get to Kumo, as it'll take us to get to Kiri," Kiba and Shino nodded their heads at this.

With a plan decided the remains of team 8 go on with their assignment. Without thinking of the current factors of the unknown, they believe to think of an easy journey awaits them. However, they have no idea what they are truly up to.

* * *

(Inside the Meeting Room, within the Mizukage Residence in Kiri)

"So, the tension of war has finally reached Konoha again." Naruto stated with a sigh to the two other Kage in the room.

The one on the right is sitting behind a desk. She lacks the traditional Kage haori. However, she wears the customary hat with the deep blue kanji for "water" on it. This identifies her as the Fifth Mizukage (Godaime Mizukage), Mei Terumi, Leader of Kirigakure no Sato. She is a slender, busty woman in her thirties. She has green eyes and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a topknot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin.

She wore a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zip, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh shirt that covers more of her upper body than her dress, but stops short of covering her shoulders and still leaves a sizeable cleavage. She also wears a skirt in the same color as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and is usually shown with fuchsia lipstick.

The one standing next to the Mizukage unlike her, he does wore the traditional Kage haori but without the gown. He also wears the customary hat with the yellow kanji for "lightning" on it. He is the Fourth Raikage (Yondaime Raikage), A (Ē), Leader of Kumogakure no Sato. He is a tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular build, with his blond hair combed back, black eyes, and a small moustache and beard. His face is very distinguished with pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes, and a prominent crease across his forehead. He has pointed canines and his top lip also has a darker hue than the bottom one; traits he inherited from his father, the Third Raikage (Sandaime Raikage.) He has black Fūma Shuriken tattoos on both shoulders.

Unlike other Kage, A wears his Kage haori and hat on a regular basis without a shirt underneath, displaying his hulking physique, black pants, and a green kilt that goes down to under the knees. He had gold bangle bracelets on each wrist, which have protrusions that can jut out when he attacks. He also wears a gold belt around his waist with a boar's face engraved in the center.

"Uzukage …" Mei started the conversation. "…we know you well and how you are." She then trails off.

"We want to make sure your going to be okay about this." A said quickly continuing for the Mizukage. "There are still people that live in Konoha that you care, right. We wish to know your intentions, Uzukage."

"You've done so much for both Kumo and Kiri that we owe you so much. Are you sure there is not anything we can do for you?" The Mizukage asked with a kind and gentle voice.

Naruto sits down on the chair near the wall. "Sigh…I'll be fine. Thanks for the offer through, Mei." He places his hand on his forehead, like to take ones temperature. "If Konoha somehow survives, I'll see if I can save my loyal friends. This is Konoha's problem, not Uzushio's or any of your guy's problems."

A nodded with a smile, "You have the right attitude of a Kage."

Looking serious, he asked the dreadful question the two Kage were hoping to avoid. "How did you find out about the possible war?"

The Raikage steps forward to answer. "As you know, Orochimaru and his Sound army are the ones who organized this war. With Orochimaru dead and Sasuke Uchiha off on his own, Oto and Iwa need more power." He too takes a seat from one of the chairs in the room. "They sent an ambassador to Kumo and Kiri a couple of days ago asking for our assistance. Believing that by recruiting one of us, he could get both of us to join in as well." He explains.

"But you declined?" the blond Kage asked.

"Of course we did!" He roared and Mei just nodded with a smile. "At first, that fool he thought I was playing hard ball. He even went has far as to say we could obtain the Byakugan if we helped. Ha! Yeah right! As if we would stoop that low!" His black eyes stand still with Naruto's blue ones.

"They even say we could get help in reforming the Seven Ninja Swordsmen if Kiri helped," Mei stated with annoyance.

"I know we did in the past, but things were different." The man of steel shows sadness and regret within his eyes. "And again, I express my deepest apologizes."

Naruto then waves it off. "It is okay, Raikage. What is in the past stays in the past, right? Besides, I'm not with Konoha anymore, so it shouldn't matter."

"Thought I couldn't save the Three-Tails (Sanbi), Shukaku, or Utakata and the Six-Tails (Rokubi), I was able to get Gaara revived as well as save Yugito and the Taki jinchūriki, Fū from Akatsuki who both are now my wives," Naruto said before smirking as he then said, "Anyway A, how is Killer Bee doing?"

Since he became an ally of Kiri and especially Kumo, he was able to learn how to control Kurama's power completely. Fu was able to do the same with her tailed beast, the Seven-Tailed Rhinoceros Beetle (Nanabi no Kabutomushi) or as she was called Chōmei.

Surprisingly when opened the seal to fight Kurama, his father, Minato Namikaze appeared. When he was slowly losing to Kurama's hatred, his mother, Kushina Uzumaki appeared to help him. Minato explained to Kushina what he saw throughout their son's life. However, Naruto said it was okay because he is happy now. Kushina was overjoyed when he told them that he rebuilt Uzushio and was reviving the Uzumaki clan. They both that explained what happened sixteen years.

And with their help, he defeated Kurama and took her most of her chakra for a while. Before they faded into the Afterlife, he said he was glad to be their son and promised to make them proud. Minato just gave him a thumb's up. Kushina however, ran up to him and hugged, saying "Thank you." After his training was complete, he then told everyone all about it. Now if only he can tell Tsunade-bāchan and Perverted Sage about it.

A then closed his eyes and smiled with a tic mark on the man's face. "He is just as much of a pain as usual, even without Yugito around."

Naruto laughed heartily at his answer, "At least you have a brother that loves you. I could've saved mine, but I didn't know Sasuke once again abandoned Konoha." A hated and harden look took over the blond jinchūriki's eyes. "If it wasn't for the fact we have been hiding our true abilities of our villages and our alliance, I could've done more."

"That bastard will die the next time we meet in battle." Naruto stated with confidence with a raised fist.

"Yes and with the spy I have within Konoha, I'll end with a handful of knowledge," A stated with a smirk.

At this, both Naruto and the Mei have their eyes widen in surprise.

The Mizukage gets back into the conversation, "What did you find out?"

"Apparently, Sasuke had a team sent after him to bring him back to Konoha. One of the teammates was assigned to assassinate him." The others rub their chins at this. Noticing their looks, he continues. "He is under a special ANBU division called Root. This division is under the control of the elder, Danzō Shimura."

"I see. Naruto-kun, have you heard of him?" The Mizukage asked.

"Yes, he is one of the people that had me banished." Naruto then goes on with his thoughts. "Then I guess that could mean that this man as connections with Orochimaru."

He gives off a slight chuckle as he continued, "And it seems Sasuke got the training he wanted after all. Knowing him, he is most likely going after Itachi."

They stay there silently digesting what has been said so far. After a few minutes, they pick off on where they left off on the conflict.

"As much as I hate to be the bringer of the bad news, that isn't the only reason Kumo denied their offer." Now it is time for green eyes to meet blue.

"What do you mean Mizukage?" Naruto asked looking at the Mizukage.

"Suna," is all Mei said.

"I see." Naruto said with a nod. That is all he needed to hear.

"Naruto-kun, I owe–no Kiri owes you. If it wasn't for the fact Uzushio was being rebuilt and the people wanted the last known member of their honorable clan as their Kage, the people of Kiri would have had you become Mizukage." Mei states.

"And take it from you Mei? Humph! I do not think so. You deserve the seat, Mei." Naruto said to Mei with confidence.

"Well, he has a point Naruto." A stated as he joined the conversation with a smirk. "Not only did you bring back the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of Kiri (Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū), you brought back pride to a nation in civil war and gave end to the tyranny of the Fourth Mizukage (Yondaime Mizukage)."

Naruto just shrugs his shoulders. "Mei has been loyal to the village after the Fourth's death for years. She was the most logical choice." He then smirks. "But, it did take until I took you out on a date to convince you to take the job and to stop you from being so flirtatious all the time around me."

Said woman's face turned deep red and yelled while she crossed her arm under her sizeable bust with a pout. "Hey! What happened to leaving things in the past, Naruto-kun?"

The other Kage shared a quick hearty laugh at her expense.

"Anyway back onto subject. What will you do now?" the Mizukage asked after clearing her throat.

"I think I'll met the Swordsmen at the bar and stay another night in the hotel before heading home." He replies.

"But, then it'll take another two days to get back to Whirlpool Country." The Raikage gets a strange look in his eyes. "Something happened before you came here…right?"

Naruto blushes at the question remembering what awaits him at home. Not wanting to answer, he leaves. Due to enhanced senses, he could hear the whispers of the others while he left.

"Guess you hit the mark A."

"Ya, wonder what Yugito as in store for him as punishment this time?" Naruto shakes his head as the sound of their laughter diminishes in the distance.

* * *

(In a local bar in Kiri)

There is a table filled with seven of eight of the most dangerous ninja in all of the Kiri forces. It is a square table, with three on each side and one at the end. These ninja are the current Seven Ninja Swordsmen of Kiri, the deadliest swordsmen in the world.

At the end is the current leader, Sentaro Ashigochi. He is a blond haired man of 6'2 feet. His dark gray eyes have a glazed over look from too many drinks. He is the wielder of the Shibuki (Splash), aka the "Blastsword" (Bakutō).

To his right starts the line of the only two female members, one of which as a twin brother next to her. She too is a blond, with emerald eyes at a total height of 5'9 feet. Her name was Kagura Enkai. The one thing most will say about her that is the most noticeable things about her is her attitude. One that can pair with a snake kunoichi from Konoha. Her blood lust in battle is to be feared. While she can dress appropriately, she tends to lean towards the more skin approach at times. She wields Kabutowari (Helmet Splitter), aka the "Bluntsword" (Dontō).

Next to her is the only other female swordsman, Sayuri Yuki, the second last known living member of Kiri's Yuki clan along with her cousin, Kimiko. At first, glanced one would say she is 5'6 feet of pure beauty, with her flowing black hair and deep blue eyes. Just do not let it distract you on the battlefield, or anywhere really. For if you get on her bad side, she will strike with her speed and with her sword, it makes her a worthy adversary. She is the wielder of Nuibari (Sewing Needle), aka the "Longsword" (Chōtō).

Her twin brother Sansei is sitting next to her laughing at her current daze of the recent joke about her. He makes women weak in the knees. Black hair and gorgeous green eyes, which make it that without the certain differences between the two you, would never know the difference. To see him out in a club with the rest of the group is not a surprise, for if he did not he would not do anything but work. However, he seems to not to be in any better condition as the others. He is the wielder of the Kiba (Fangs), aka the Thunderswords (Raitō).

Across from Sansei is 6 feet Shin Momochi, younger brother to Zabuza Momochi. He had dark brown hair and cobalt eyes, with an outfit similar to his older brother. He is practically his brother's replica, master of the Silent Killing, extraordinary swordsmanship, and Water Release specialist. He is the holder of Zabuza's sword, the Kubikiribōchō (Executioner's Blade), the "Seversword" (Dantō) which was brought back from Zabuza's gravesite in Wave.

To the right of Shin is Suigetsu Hōzuki, the Nīsan of Kiri's Mangetsu Hōzuki, leader of the new Seven Ninja Swordsmen of Kiri, and reputed along with Shin as the Second Coming of the Demon (Kijin no Sairai.) While him and his clan has a bloodline: at use of Water Release nature manipulation and can use his clan's main secret technique to liquefy his body at will, they were also known as excellent assassins. In ways, he is like his late older brother. At a height of 5'8, he had straight white hair with a light-blue tint to it, purple eyes and like all members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist pointed teeth — one of which sticks out even with his mouth closed. He was rescued by chance when Naruto stumbled across the hideout t was held him. After releasing him, Naruto asked if he wanted to help bring back the Seven Ninja Swordsman, we accepted in a heartbeat. While he tried each one of the swords except the Samehada, which was still in the possession of Kisame Hoshigaki, he chose to become the wielder of when he gets it. For now, he wields a massive zanbato sword until then.

Now, to his right is the newest member of the Seven Ninja Swordsman, Chōjūrō. Sitting there, he quietly enjoying the get together at around 5'4 feet with short, tufty blue hair, and dark eyes. He wears square, black-rimmed glasses connected to ear protectors, a blue pinstriped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. In addition, he wears his forehead protector on the front of his holster, which he uses to carry Hiramekarei.

None of them is carrying their swords with them, so with their outfits they look like any other ninja, except the little difference. Strange how so many ninja from a village will wear the same outfit, with little, if any, small changes, except those who are go with their own taste. Just one of the many of the unexplained neutralities of the ninja world and their behavior.

"Hahaha…Kagura you didn't?" Suigetsu asks her laughing at her story.

"Chuckle…I'm serious, he went all shades of red." She said chugging another shot of sake. "If it wasn't for the brat's healing ability, he would've died of blood lost."

Sipping from his saucer cup Shin decides to add his two cents. "Too think Naruto-sama would get a nose bleed from such an immature action." The others look at him with confused looks.

"Care to explain Shin?" Sansei asked curious what his friend has to say.

What most did not know is that Suigetsu and Shin is very observant people, so his curiosity was peaked with Shin's statement. Shin just sips more of his sake and stated, "I'm surprise you didn't notice it Sansei."

He looks at the others there.

"He was married to Hinata-sama for what, 2 maybe three years before he meet the two of you?" He asks getting a shrug from Kagura. "Surly they consummated the wedding before that. In addition, he had the perverted Sannin, Jiraiya for a sensei. It would only be logical that he had a less perverted reaction."

Chōjūrō started to nod his head. "I…see. Hinata-sama has said that…she would and does whatever it takes…to show her love."

Both swordsmen then get a lecherous look on their faces. "Surely he has made an anti-pervert tolerance of some sort. I mean if you combine his shadow clone jutsu with his Sexy Technique…well I think you get the point."

You know at this point, you can tell our friend here has had a little too much to drink as some of the males wiped their faces of their fresh nosebleed.

"If it was me I probably would have striped to join the two of you." He mumbles under his breath, but not as low as he thought. For some members of the group paled at what he just said. He looks up and notices the glare at him from both female members and the leader. "Uh-oh. Did I say that out loud?"

The two females face plant into the floor of the bar, while the leader just sweat drops. Everyone else is laughing there assess off at his comment. After they settled down they continued with their stories and having their weight in sake, much to the pleasure of the bar owner.

Too bad Chōjūrō does not say anything else. He has is just so shy and timid about talking with others. It would be nice if he had something to say. Sentaro thought reaching for another bottle of sake.

The next few minutes are spent of berating Sansei for his earlier comments. After a couple minutes of that, they go back to talking and joke telling. They are so caught up with their conversation that they do not sense who is about to walk into the place.

The bell above the door rings to signify a new costumer.

"Hello, what can we do for…?" The bar tender said in shock. "Uzukage-sama? Whatever can we do for you sir?"

Hearing this, almost everyone in the proximity stops and turns around to see the Uzukage in the flesh. Sansei having the best view looks at the door.

Standing there, still in his Kage haori, is Naruto looking around. Both Sansei and Suigetsu waved him over.

"HEY, NARUTO WE'RE OVER HERE." Yelled Suigetsu as he tried to make sure he gets his attention.

Turning to where he heard his name he sees his friends. Putting on a smile, he waves back. Telling the barkeep he will be joining them, he makes his way over.

"Hey guys. Long time no see." He said sitting at the other end sit across from Sentaro.

"So, what you talking about?" He asked as he took a seat.

"Oh, nothing really. Just about the time you came across Kagura and Hinata-sama in their birthday suits at the springs," Sayuri said in a sweet teasing voice.

Immediately remembering that time, he has to fight a blush. Moreover, he lost.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He blurted out trying to be innocent with the Key word being "trying".

Everyone has a laugh, now at his expense. "Hahaha…We're just messing around man. Lighten up, will ya?" Shin said after he stops laughing.

"Give me a minute." Naruto said turning around. "HEY, BAR TENDER! GET A COUPLE BOTTLES OF SAKE OVER HERE."

In no more than a minute, a waiter comes by with two new bottles of their best sake. "Anything else, milord?" he asks with a slight bow.

"No, just make sure it goes on my bill and not theirs." He said filling a saucer plate with his drink.

As the waiter starts to leave, he yelled out to everyone, "OH AND LIGHTEN UP GUYS! STOP WITH ALL THE UNNEEDED FORMALITY!" With a nod from everyone, the waiter leaves to see to other customers scattered at the tables he is in charge of.

Pouring another glass Naruto looks up at his company with a grin. "This should loosen me up."

"So Naruto…how is Uzushio?" Chōjūrō asked.

"Fine. The rebuilding was ahead of schedule. We now have all the sections that we had before," He added with a smirk. "And with the original blue prints and a little help from some old friends, I can officially say Uzushio is now standing at 150 percent."

They all smile at their friend. "That's good." Sansei said. "So it's as if Uzushio's destruction never happened. Profit is good and stable I hope."

"Correct." Naruto answered before taking another sip.

"Good. Now when are you and the misses going to have a kid? Kagura is getting impatient for a little godson or goddaughter to hang out with." Suigetsu stated.

Naruto does a spit take. With slightly heavy breathing, the blond-haired man looks at the man. "Well, um…" Unable to speak Kagura decides to state her mind.

"Ye-ah. I mean, come on, when the fuck are you and Hinata going to pop one out already." She practically yelled in frustration. "You've already promised me the position of Godmother for your first born!"

"When the hell we make that deal?" Naruto asked confused. "I do not remember such a deal."

"Well, it was more of the line of Hinata promising after I didn't beat you up after getting a look at me."

Well that answers that question. He thought with annoyance.

"Plus, I thought you liked me?" She said in a hurt voice and watery eyes formed.

"Now hold on!" He said waving his hands in front of himself. "I never said I didn't like you. I think you'll be a great Godmother for mine and Hinata's first born." He said trying to cheer her up.

And as if he said a magic spell, she was all better.

"Why thank you. I'll be glad to be the Godmother of your first born." Kagura said with a smirk. Ha! Sucker.

"Well that's good and all, but what about Yugito and Kimiko? How are you three getting along?" Sentaro asked with a serious stare.

"And don't forget that girl Fū from Taki," Suigetsu stated with a smirk.

"Fine. My wives and I are fine." Naruto answered with a glint in his eyes.

"I've seen that look before." Sayuri said worried. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." Naruto dismissed. "I was just remembering everyone's reaction when it all started."

Everyone mumbles after that. Remembering the pain, more like drama that had happened early one year ago.

* * *

(Flashback)

Naruto, the Seven Swordsmen, Hinata, Yugito, Fū, and Kimiko are gathered in the Uzushio Council chambers with the council of Whirlpool, Kumo, and Kiri along with Mei and A next to their respectful council.

Yugito stands there with a sense of anger. She had long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse, black pants both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of white beads wound around her left hand. She also wore the standard Kumo forehead protector, sandals and kunai holster that was strapped to her right thigh. She also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist. Her arms cross across her chest. She is fidgeting with the wrapping around her hands to elbows.

Fū, Naruto's second wife, was on Naruto and Hinata's right. She wore an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye color, which was also orange. Her skin was light brown or caramel in color. Her ninja outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it, similar to that of Sakura's. Her forehead protector, which now has the Uzushio swirl, is worn on her right arm. Fū also carried a cylindrical object in red wrapping on her back with the purpose of holding her insects that she can use like the Aburame clan.

Naruto and Hinata were on Yugito's right. His outfit has not changed much since he and Hinata left Jiraiya and Tsunade except for the customary hat with the cerulean kanji for "whirlpool" on it and cloak over a full-length gown that he wore over normal attire, along with a long black bandanna with an Uzushio forehead protector attached to it. They have the Uzushio swirl in the dead center of the back, taking up a good portion of the mid back. Besides the symbol on the back of her jacket and an Uzushio forehead protector with a blue cloth around her neck, Hinata's outfit remained the same.

A girl with light brown colored hair is to there right is standing with an emotionless look. Her chocolate brown eyes however gave away only a little disappointment. A green blank like scarf wrapped around her next. She wears a gray short sleeve shirt with a black slash in order to hold her sword on her back dangly. Her pants consist of a matching gray shinobi class pants.

The swordsmen are shattered behind Naruto and others. The councils are members of powerful clans and important figureheads. However, within the Uzushio council is a familiar old man. It just happens to be Tazuna, just as older as even.

"Now that everyone is here we can start this meeting." A said as he stood up. "I'll leave the first priority to the Whirlpool Council." He makes a hand gesture to the small group of five in between the two semi larger groups.

"Thank you Raikage-sama." The eldest looking man said. "Naruto as you know you're the last of the Uzumaki clan that once resided in Whirlpool before its downfall." Naruto nodded. "With the help from Kumo and Kiri, thanks to you we now have the village up and running again."

At this point another member, this one female, continued. "The people and every member of this council have decided we want you to become our First Uzukage."

Naruto's eyes widen, along with some others in the room. Hinata just looked at him with an overjoyed smile.

"I…I don't know what to say." That is all he is able to say.

"A "Yes, I'll take the job" would suffice brat." Tazuna said with a sneer.

"Tazuna-san please..." One of the council members said.

"Please what?" He looks at the others. "We go a long way back to when he was just a shrimp-sized brat." A laugh brings them out of there quarrel of sorts.

"Ya, well you're still the old drunk that keeps getting bigger around the middle." Naruto fires back after he stopped his laughing.

Yugito laughed at that, while Kimiko and a couple of the swordsman snickered. Even Hinata giggled a bit herself.

"Show some respect Naruto-kun." She told him gently much to the amusement to the others.

"Hahaha…well I think this took a little side trip." Mei said regaining control.

"I believe you to be right Mizukage-sama," The same elder that started the meeting off stated. "Now Naruto-sama do you accept?"

"If it's what the village wants, then so be it." He said seriously.

"Good, now with that we will explain how the council in Whirlpool works. First, unlike in other villages, we hold practically no power what so ever. You hold the main power. Seeing how our daimyo left, Whirlpool Country and we were only able to rebuild thanks to Kumo and Kiri. Third, like most hidden villages, only the top jōnin of our people that the village can agree and trust may be on it. While you are a clan head, you cannot have a saying in a matter. So you'll going to have to have your wife or heir when old enough take the seat and not hold any bias decisions," He finished taking a breath from his long explanation.

"Understood. Now what else does that mean if I have all the power?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. One thing he learned is to be cautious with politics over the years.

"Tazuna can take the rest from here." He said.

Glaring at the man, Tazuna then spoke. "Well kid, it means you don't have to really concern the council at all. Sigh…the only real reason it exists in our case is to give advice on certain affairs and help with the civilian things that don't concern you."

Taking a deep breath He thought, I am getting too old for these speeches.

"And we report things to you. That is all." Tazuna finished. "The only reason we have power now is because of you being a Kage no less."

"Good to know," Naruto said clearly in thought.

"That's good, well for him." Yugito said frustrated. "BUT WHY THE FUCK AM I HERE THEN?"

Wincing from her loudness the Kumo and Kiri councils look at their Kage. With nods from the councils, they know what to do. The Raikage steps forward to speak.

"Yugito…SHUT THE HELL UP!" He yelled as he had enough of her yelling.

While she did not like it, she steps back. A then looked towards Mei. Now, after a nod, the Mizukage steps forward.

"Kimiko."

The girl with the tan color hair bows. "Yes Mizukage-sama?"

"I bet you are wondering the same thing as Yugito-sama?" he asks.

"Yes ma'am." She answered politely.

"You my dear are here for the same as her." He said pointing to Yugito.

"But, the answer you seek will be given by the councils." The Raikage interrupted.

The ones that have nothing to worry about, the center group, just shrugs their shoulders and whistles. On the other hand, the other councils pale a little for what might happen. The Kumo members more than Kiri.

"Gulp…as you both know Kumo, Kiri now shares an alliance with Uzushio," a man said from the Kumo side.

"It's only there for their protection during rebuilding." One form the Kiri side started. "But, now both Kiri and Kumo wish for a more permanent alliance."

"And that deals with us how?" Yugito asks eyebrow raised and losing to her temper. Why do I not like the direction this is going?

The same Kiri member mumbles something in a whisper.

"Apologizes elder, but I could not hear that," Kimiko stated dangerously already getting her sword ready.

Kagura turned and whispered into Sentaro's ear, "I think they called us to clean up the bodies."

He just nods his head. "Seems that way."

Suigetsu smirked as he looks at his fellow teammates. "Okay, who wants to bet on who is going to die here today?"

All but he and Shin face faulted to the ground from that question. Shin shakes his head at his fellow swordsmen's actions.

"I think they are scared shitless and want our protection from these two." Shin stated in a matter of fact kind of way.

"Really? I had no idea." Sayuri replies sarcastically.

"They're not getting any help from me." Sentaro said to their surprise. "I'm no fool. I stand no chance against to enraged jinchūriki. And if they are heading in the direction I believe they are, I'm not going to face lady Hinata's wraith of non-gentle fists again." He explained.

Sansei paled remembering the time he and Sentaro angered Hinata. _Not gentle at all!_ He thought as he remembers taking a Gentle Fist strike to the crotch. She rarely ever gets pissed off, but when she is, she can be quite brutal and ruthless.

This is getting more unexpected with every second. The new blond Kage thought seeing the reason for the meeting unfold before his very eyes.

"Um…an arranged married," He mumbled a clearer then the first time.

"Still can't hear you sir." Kimiko said a little too sweetly.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, YOU GUYS ARE TRULY PATHETIC!" A new member of the Kumo Council yelled. "You two are arranged to marry Naruto-sama to issue a peaceful and secure alliance between the three hidden villages."

"WHAT?" The unison cry of the four women was near said blonde-haired Kage.

"I don't think that's too much to ask. You five get along fine." The same elder replied.

Naruto is just standing there frozen solid. He just blinked in surprise. I think I am going to go crazy. He thought as his mind was in a knot.

In the back of his mind, he can hear Kurama laughing her furry ass off.

"**Damn kit. Four wives…Hahaha…That is more than some humans and demon lords can handle. Hahahaha…"** The great nine-tailed tailed beast said in between burst of laughter. **"Hahaha…I wonder want Matatabi thinks about this?"**

However, Naruto never got to chance to give a mental response to the teasing multi-tailed vixen. For the screaming protest of one Yugito Nii was blocking his thoughts.

"DAMN YOU. WHEN? HOW? WHY?" She managed to say before turning her sights on Naruto. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Now calm down Yugito." A said calmly to his shinobi in hopes of preventing her from doing something stupid.

"We thought you would understand," Mei said to the furious kunoichi. "Kimiko… I–" She started but was unable to finish as Kimiko took action.

Kimiko just walked over to the still stunned Naruto. Unfortunately, she is shorter than he was by a few inches is, so she grabs his head and leans on her toes. She then pulls him to her lips, forcing him into a kiss.

All commotion stops at the scene. Naruto goes extreme wide-eyed and blinks a million times. Jaws hit the floor.

_How long until they need air? Holy shit! Was that tongue?_ These were the thoughts of some of the occupants in the room. Others just are to stun to think of anything.

Hinata and Fū balled their hands into tight fists and growled to themselves. Fū did more so than Hinata. _I will get that bitch._

Yugito just looks on mouth slightly open. _Damn! I know he is good looking and all, but. Maybe Hinata and Fū wouldn't mind sharing. Seems Kimiko doesn't._

"**What's wrong kitten? Upset you didn't think of that?"** This comes the feline voice of Matatabi, the Two-Tailed Monster Cat (Nibi no Bakeneko), sealed in Yugito.

_Shut up. How long has it been, five minutes?_ She thought to her tailed beast. Unknown to her Hinata was having a similar conversation with Kurama. Although, Kurama and Chomei were trying to calm down Hinata and Fū and explain things.

_But, Kura-chan…_ Hinata mentally whined.

**"Don't worry kit. Just talk with them after this is over. Took them long enough, it looks like they're stopping."** Kurama said to her jinchūriki's soul mate.

_Chōmei-chan…_ Fū whined to her tailed beast.

**"Don't worry larva. I am sure you and Hinata can work something out."**

With that, the mental talk stopped. At some point in the long kiss, Naruto closed his eyes. That was his second Kimiko. His first was not pulling away from her when she went to kiss him.

Separating her lips from his, Kimiko opens her eyes with a smile.

"Pleasure to serve you Naruto_-kun_." She said sweetly. That was the last straw.

"Alright! That's it! Let me at her!" Hinata, Fū, and Yugito screamed. For at that second they jump the girl and a fight broke out.

"WOW," Naruto said as his brain comes back to life.

Too bad for him that the girls fighting heard and stopped their rumble. They slowly and scarily look at him with pissed-off looks that would make Sakura's pale in comparison and one thing escaped their mouths.

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

* * *

(End of Flashback)

Shivering from the past, Naruto takes a long shot of what is left from his sake bottle. "Still have scares from that day."

The color to some of the male members of the group returns to their faces, feeling some pity for their old friend. They too have some unwelcome reminders of that fateful meeting.

"At least it worked out. Who would've thought that they just needed to talk it out?" Shin said.

"True, but enough about me. What have you guys been up to?"

* * *

(Next Morning, near the outskirts of Kiri)

"Uh…thank god alcohol doesn't affect me that much!" Naruto exclaimed seeing the hangover looks of the ones he hang out with last night. _Kura, if there was anything to thank you for it would be that_, He thought to the fox in his head.

**"Why thank you Naru-kun,"** The voice of the tailed vixen came. **"Should I tell Hinata-chan you're on your way home?"**

Naruto could tell that by the way she said that something is up.

_Why do I not like the way that she said that,_ He thought just to hear her laugh.

"Hey, Earth to Naruto," Kagura waves her hand in front of him. "Anyone home? HEY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" She screamed right in his face.

Shaking his head, he answered. "Oh, Kagura. Sorry about that." He said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"You got to warn us when you talk to the Nine-Tails," She then gets a devious grin on her face. "Or was it Hinata-chan."

"Whatever." He said heading towards the main road out of Kiri.

"Guess I'll head back now." He said waving to them over his shoulders.

Biting his thumb to draw some blood, he goes through the hand seals: Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, and Ram.

"Summoning Technique!" He shouted slamming his hand with blood on the tips of his fingers to the concrete. A giant puff of smoke emerged.

Out of the smoke is a giant orange toad appeared. This toad could rival a four-story building.

**"Yo Naruto, what's up?"** the toad asked with smile.

"Not much. Mind giving me a ride back to Uzushio, Gamakichi?" Naruto asked with grin.

**"Still don't get it, do you."** Gamakichi sighed. **"We toads don't like salt water. We love the fact you made those fresh water lakes on your clan estates, but Naruto we hate sea water."**

Naruto just scratches the back of his head sheepishly. "Right. Guess I forgot about that Gamakichi."

Gamakichi sweat dropped.

**"You forget a lot of stuff Naruto."** He said as he shakes his head, **"So, what you need?"**

"Well…" He started as he takes up a thinking pose, "I need to get back, or I am in bigger trouble then when I left. So, can you give me a ride to the docks on the west side of the island?"

"**That Naruto, I can do."** Naruto then jumped onto his back.

"See you guys next time I'm in the village." Naruto said waving to the group of swordsmen in obvious pain from massive hangovers.

"Yeah. See ya," Shin said leaving.

"Next time you better bring me a Godchild to spoil." Kagura said threateningly.

"And bring your wives over next time. And you better come to visit Sayuri and me when you get back next time," Sansei said trying to get over his hangover.

"Okay. See you next time." He then had Gamakichi starts to walk off. "LET'S GO KICHI." He yelled as they leap/jump away.

Thus, Naruto started his way back home. If he would have stayed a while more he would have ran into some old friends. For on the other side of the village, an unusual group of three with a big dog entered the village later that night.

* * *

"Well, that boat ride was more informative then I thought it could be." Kiba said dressed in civilian clothes.

"Who would have thought that Kiri has a new Kage _and_ the Seven Ninja Swordsman of Kiri is back? We need to be more careful then I originally planned," Kurenai said while thinking. "I'll go find a place to stay. You two look around, but are careful." She warns them. We will meet back here in an hour and call it a night.

"Right. Let's go boy." With a bark, Kiba and Akamaru leave to the right.

"I go this way." Shino stated as he leaves to go left, leaving Kurenai to go straight.

Hope Guy's team is doing better. She thought, as she becomes just another person in the crowd.

* * *

(In Kumo)

A man with big eyebrows sneezes which in turn blows his cover with the Kumo-nin now on to them.

"Are you alright?" Tenten asked.

"I'm fine, but we got to go!" Guy exclaimed as they dodge a Lightning Release technique.

"You four are not going anywhere," a voice said suddenly as a squad of six Kumo ANBU surrounded them.

"Neji, how many are there? Are there more coming this way?" Guy asked taking a taijutsu stance.

Byakugan! The veins around Neji's eyes pop out. "It looks like there are these six and four ready to back them up."

"Give up and you'll be spared." The ANBU with a mask that resembles a dragon said. "Or you could fight and die."

"I take it you are the leader of this team?" Guy asked.

"That I am," He makes some sign to his man. "Now your turn what is Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey (Konoha no Kedakaki Aoi Mōjū), Might Guy and his team doing here?"

"Guy-sensei, WE can take them." Lee said in the same stance as his teacher.

"No Lee, this is a dangerous situation." Guy said as he tried to think of a plan. If we fight, we will be weakened and they can take us out during our retreat. If we surrender, we can buy some time to recover and form a plan. He thought hard.

"Neji! Tenten! Lee!"

"YES SENSEI?" They shout in unison.

"I'm afraid my youthful students we must be un-youthful and surrender," He said to the shock of his team.

"Good and wise decision, my friend. Men, arrest them. Now you'll continue to live." He said reassuring them before he shrugged. "…Or not. It all depends on your judgment by Raikage-sama (Lord Raikage). "Well so much for reassurance.

Tenten drops her one end bladed staff, much to her anger and disappointment. I just got it too.

Lee stands tall. Not even acknowledging the restraints. Neji however was thinking the same as Guy, trying to find a way out of this mess.

"You almost had us too. Next time though, don't go yelling about youth." One of the ANBU said. "When we saw your faces, we were able to match them with your personality perfectly from the Bingo Book (Bingo-Bukku.)"

"True," The captain stated as he leads his men and their prisoners away.

"While your cloth change and way you did things were good. You just underestimated us," He explained as he turns his head slightly so he could see over his shoulder.

"You even hid the Hyūga's eyes. That was a keen decision. But you didn't do the same to the traits that make you noticeable."

This just causes members of Team Guy to sweat drop. How knew that their attitude would be the cause of the missions failure? It has always helped in the past. In addition, to think they truly did not think about hiding more than Neji's eyes. Guess they did not think anyone outside Konoha would recognize them so easily by just simple things.

The sky roars with its claps of thunder as a thunderstorm starts to roll through, making for an eerie night sky. They are taken to a tower the same as the Hokage tower. The only difference is this tower is imbedded into a cliff. The prisoners then taken into the Raikage's Residence and were immediately sent to the Raikage's office.

"You four watch them while we go talk to Raikage-sama," The ANBU captain said as he and a snake mask ANBU follows him into the Kage office.

"WHAT!" was heard shortly after the ANBU enter the room, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? BRING THOSE IDIOTS IN AT ONCE!"

Not needing the others to come tell them, the four remaining ANBU escort the captives into the office.

They enter the room to find it similar in design to the Hokage office. The only differences are that it is essentially larger. In the corner near the desk are some weights and instead of a couch and a couple of chairs there are only the Kage desk and chair.

"So you're the team Konoha has sent to spy on my village," A said with the back of his chair facing them.

"Tsunade has some nerve." He turns his chair around showing himself to them. "She may be strong, but this is a serious crime." Snapping his fingers four seat appears each with an ANBU bodyguard. "Tell me everything you were sent to find."

* * *

(In Kiri)

"Did you two find anything?" Kurenai asked as Kiba showed up.

"No not a thing sensei." Kiba replied while shaking his head.

"We have a problem." The others turned to him.

"What do you mean Shino?" Kurenai asked turning to the bug user.

"I had a few of my bugs attach themselves to you two. And the ones on Kiba sense he has a follower." The bug user replied in his stoic voice.

"How long ago was that?" Kurenai asked with a serious face on her face with hidden panic.

"A while ago. It seems whoever it was needed to find something."

"We need to get going." Is all Kurenai said as they took off.

* * *

"What do you want Kagura?"

"Can't I come to say 'hi' to a fellow swordsman Shin?" Kagura acted innocent.

"Fine. I guess it is good to see you. You want anything. This is my home after all." Shin said as he walks around a corner. "I HAVE SOME WATER BOILING. YOU WANT ANY TEA?"

"NO, I'M FINE." She answered from what can be assume has the living room.

"HEY SHIN?"

"Yes. What is it?" He said as he comes back around with a cup of tea.

"I was wondering if you have the latest Bingo Book." She said looking over his reading material.

Taking a sip, he thinks for a moment then said, "Um…Yeah I have a copy. You thinking of going and catching some bounties?"

"Maybe. But I want to look at something first." Kagura said with a smile.

"Fine. Just remember if you beat them to much the collectors will not be able to recognize them and you might not get paid." He reminds her has he goes over to a door and opens it.

"Give me a minute. I keep all that type of stuff locked up in here." With that, he disappears into the mysterious room.

Two minutes later, he exits and relocks the door.

"Here you go." He hands her a small pocket size book.

"Let's see…" She said at looking through the pages, "Found him. I knew that mutt seemed familiar."

She then shows him a picture of Kiba Inuzuka and his nin-dog (ninken or ninja dog), Akamaru in the Konoha section of the Bingo Book.

"Wow. He's the first to get an animal with him." Shin looks at her. "Why are you concerned with him?"

"Alert the others. We have spies in Kiri. I saw him and this dog wandering the street last night." Kagura stated with seriousness.

Realizing how serious this is, Shin drags his, once Zabuza's, Kubikiribōchō from its place leaning against the wall and straps it to his back.

"They might have found out Naruto was here. I won't let them kill or take him back to be tortured more from that pathetic excuse for a hidden village." Shin proclaimed as he kicks his front door open. "Kagura lets go! I will search for them and stall them. You get other swordsmen and spread the word."

* * *

Mei was not having a good day so far. First, she receives a letter from A stating that Tsunade sent a team not just to Kumo but to Kiri as well. Now Shin is in front of him reporting they have found spies in the village.

"And they're from Konoha, are they not?" He asked.

"Yes Mizukage-sama. How you know?" Shin said much calmer then he was earlier.

"I just received a message from A saying that his ANBU picked up a team sent to spy on them as well." He looks up at Shin. "Sigh… Capture them alive. And only use force if the situation calls for it."

"Should we send a message to Naruto-sama ma'am?" he asks concerned for his friend.

"Even if we did, he would not be back there until tonight. Let him rest some." He pulls out a special three-prong kunai knife with red engraving and shine to it.

"If it comes down to it, I'll call both A and Naruto here tomorrow," He twirls his chair around so he can see out the window. "Go you have your orders."

"Yes Mizukage-sama." Shin then teleports out of the office with the Body Flicker Technique.

"So, the war has reached us." She goes back to the paperwork covering his desk. "Looks like Suna will get the help they seek. Naruto-kun cannot fool us. He'll go anyway."

* * *

Kurenai and the remains of Team 8, now Team Kurenai, are walking down the busy market street of the village. They are trying to see if anyone knows about the war, but most of the people they meet do not associate with land outside the Water Country and their allies.

"Who do you two think they mean by allies?" Kurenai asked her charges.

"I don't know. But Akamaru and I have been picking up a strange sent since we arrived." Kiba reported with uncertainness.

"I wonder if it has anything to do with the strange chakra signature my insects have been feeling. It's faint but here." Shino wondered.

"What do you two mean?" The three stop in the middle of the street.

"Well, the scent is that…shit!" Kiba cursed as got into a taijutsu pose. Kurenai blinked before seeing seven ninja have them surrounded.

The men and women had their weapons drawn and ready to strike. Several swords of different types are aimed at vitals of the group. The people in the street stopped their business and watched what was happening.

"Come quietly and nobody gets hurt." Sentaro stated in an emotionless tune.

Could they be the… the murmurs of the villagers and shinobi that came to see what the commotion is proved Kurenai's assumptions correct.

"What could have the Seven worked up about?" asked a civilian to his friends.

"I hate to be them right now." A chūnin guard said with a smirk, "Facing the Seven Ninja Swordsman is not my idea of a good time."

His friends just agreed with him with a nod.

"I'll repeat. Come quietly and nobody gets hurt." He moves his blade into a striking position above his head. "We know you're shinobi from Konohagakure. And you are under arrest by order of the Firth Mizukage."

At the statement of them being Konoha ninja the crowd turned fierce. Loud shouts of insults are thrown at them. Some of the kids in the area are throwing dirt and garbage at them.

"HEY! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sansei yelled. He then turned to the crowd seriously pissed. "WE understand why you react this way. But… BUT THIS IS NOT WHAT **HE** WOULD WANT!"

At this Team Eight is utterly confused. However, they do not concern themselves with it. For if, this is what they think of Konoha then they cannot get help here.

"We surrender," Shino said for his team.

"You're a smart man, Aburame-san. Please come with us," He then started leading them off in the direction of the Mizukage Residence to place them in the holding cells under the tower for special war prisoners.

Suigetsu stayed behind to deliver a piece of his mind to the crowd.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves. This is not what Naruto-sama would want of you." The crowd looks on with disbelieve. "WE all know he and his wife Hinata were banished from Konohagakure. But, he has people there that he still loves with all his heart." At this moment, the ground becomes popular with down cast faces.

"How do you know that one of those three or all of them are in that small group? You just did the same thing that hellhole of a hidden village did to him all those years. Praise his old man, the Fourth Hokage, but beat him to a fucking bloody pulp." Suigetsu then jumps to the rooftops and races to catch up with his fellow swordsmen.

The people slowly go back to what they were doing or just go home. Shame was all they could feel. To them Naruto is a saint that they all care for. He has done so much for Kiri and Water Country in general, the thought of insulting someone whom he cares for his too much for them to handle.

Some off the children are picked up by their mothers to stop their crying. Innocent minds are far too fragile for any world. The ones who threw stuff at the three are already fast a sleep with tear stained cheeks.

* * *

(Beneath the Mizukage Residence)

Back with others, the group is guiding the three Konoha prisoners to their jail cells. One of the prisoners is smiling, not any smile, but a grinning smile. Even if he is a prisoner, Kiba had just learned something that made him very pleased and brought a smile to his face. It made him truly happy in a long time. One of his friends is a live and going great for himself. Moreover, if he flourishes then…

If he could, he would laugh. Laugh so much one would think he is crazy. So he settles with the hope that he can live to meet him. He can see the look on his comrades' faces. When they see him, no _them_ again he is going to laugh to the point his sides burst.

However, before that, he must make sure they live long enough for that to happen. Moreover, if that is the case, they will have to find a way to escape from their captivity. The sound of one of the captures voices breaks his current mussing.

"You are going to a special holding cell below the Mizukage Residence," One of the swordsmen said to them.

They make a left in the next crossroads. The villagers seem to move to the sides to allow them passage. The one thing none of them misses from them is the hateful glares and the shaking of heads at their direction.

"Why are you not taking us to the Mizukage or the Interrogation Corps?" Kurenai questioned. After processing everything, something seems off to her.

"Why would we?" The one they can assume might be the leader asked them, "We already know why you are here. Tomorrow you'll face the Mizukage and the council to determine your punishment."

"How do you know that if you don't mind answering?" Kurenai asked clearly surprised. Something is defiantly off.

I hope she can get a more surprise look then that, Shino wished with a rare genuine smile.

"You will see tomorrow," Is the response from the same man leading the group?

"What about Akamaru?" Kiba asks worried for his partner.

"Your nin-dog Inuzuka will stay with you, but in a cell across from yours. We cannot allow you to use any of your techniques to escape," The blond haired women with a sword consisting of a single sided axe and a hammer joined by a length of chain in her hands to the right of him replied without even looking at them.

"Two of us at a time will guard you until the meeting takes place." The other woman of the group said.

"Who knows, you might even learn our names," She joked with halfhearted laugh.

The one that had stayed behind now jumped down from a nearby roof and joined the circle around them.

"Sorry for leaving you guys earlier," The last member of the group apologized upon his return, "I had to get something off my chest."

"No worries." They replied.

_Wonder how badly he told the crowd off?_ Sentaro thinks to himself.

* * *

(That Night in Uzushio)

Naruto is standing on the porch of the head clan's house of the Uzumaki clan. The house itself is not that big. It was just a normal four-story mansion, which the people of Uzushio, Kumo, and Kiri had paid for. No matter what he did or said, he could not talk them out of it. Ten bedrooms and six baths, not counting the master bedroom and built in bath. A library for the family scrolls. In addition, a bathhouse that is more like a hot spring on the first floor.

The estate is a different story. It is big enough to confine nearly 10 blocks combined with the old Hyūga compound in Konoha. It has lakes and a training ground behind the main house, and smaller ones scattered throughout the land. The pride of a king covers the estates essential beauty.

"I hope they're all asleep," He whispered to himself as he opens the front door.

Walking in the dark is normally not easy to do, but when you get better eyesight from demon sealed within you, it is a lot easier. Making his way up the first set of stairs, he takes a left. He makes sure not to step on any of the floorboards that like to give of a nice wooden squeak when stepped on.

Dodging obstacles like tables, potted plants and other decoration, he makes it to the spiral staircase that leads to the master bedroom and main five bedrooms on the third, for the five main bedrooms to the fourth for the master, "love suite" as it has been called, bedroom.

'So far so good, He thought as he reaches for the doorknob. Now only if I can get in and to bed without disturbing any of the girls. He slowly opens the door, stopping when it makes a squeak.

He slips pass through the crack he made in the door, carefully positions his back to the wall with his right hand on the door, slowly shut the door, and he pushes it close.

CLICK!

His eyes widen for a second. He then turned his head towards the… bed.

Holy shit! That is a bed. Forget queen and king size. That thing is monster, no god size! Anyway, back to the story.

Using his enhanced vision, he can see the silhouettes of his four loves lying down on the bed. Only a slightly moving from the sound emanated from the door.

Releasing a breath that he didn't even know he was holding, he made his way over to the bed, only to be stopped by a pair of smooth hands on his chest and soft lips on his own. Eyes-widen, as the lights are flipped on.

Only one word goes through his head. And it just so happens to be the one that all four of the ones he saw on the bed said his…exact…same…words.

"Busted!" Four sweet sexy voices said with glee.

* * *

**A/N: Hope it is up to your liking. I feel satisfied with this chapter. It took me some time to reedit it and all its grammar mistakes. I also made a few changes to Chapter 1 that you see. I hope everyone understands the hint to the next chapter. The next chapter of Naruto: AVP and Rise of Tengoku will be come out shortly. Until the next chapter, new story, or my other story chapters comes out Jackiely signs out! JA NE! **


End file.
